A Stroke of Luck 2
by loverly19
Summary: REDONE: Being an assistant to Gotham's White Knight was not supposed to be so hard. But no one ever said it would risk lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just Scarlett. **

**So, if you are wondering why the hell I didn't add the chapter I promised to ASOL2, I'll tell you. I felt there was no need. Therefore, it will be at the end of this story. Which is already finished, BTW. I found the movie online and redid it. Adding Scarlett into the mix. So, without further wait, here it is. **

**BTW, they are NOT together in this story. I repeat: not together. **

* * *

"Good God, I hate this song!"

"I like it Miss, so pipe down!"

"New station please!"

"My car, my station."

"This is a taxi and it's not legally yours."

"Alright, enough with the fighting."

Rolling her eyes, Scarlett Falcone threw a glance to the person opposite her in the taxi and eyed her companion, Rachel Dawes. Rachel was giving her an amused expression but Scarlett simply shook her head and turned her body back around to stare out the window. The city of Gotham whizzed by her at an alarming speed but the young girl was too tired to care. She had been up the whole night, answering phone call after phone call. Most of the time it was Harvey. He was making sure his assistant had all that was needed for the trial the next day.

Scarlett pinched the bridge of her nose when she thought about it. Assistant to District Attorney Harvey Dent. She had quit Wayne Enterprises over six months ago. After she had decided to break it off Bruce Wayne. She still didn't like to think about it, but she knew it was for the best. They had been happy and in love for a short time. Scarlett had even let Bruce and Alfred stay in her home, while Wayne Manor was being rebuilt. However, the whole Batman business had taken a toll on her and Scarlett decided in May to leave Wayne Enterprises and Bruce. The stress had become too much and soon after, Alfred and Bruce moved out, Bruce bought a penthouse and was back to being his notorious playboy self.

After the breakup, and jobless, Scarlett had asked for her friend, Emily Charles' help in finding her a new one. Emily had referred her to the DA's office. Harvey Dent had been looking for an assistant and Scarlett had passed the interview with flying colors. It was only coincidence only that Harvey's girlfriend was Rachel Dawes, an Assistant DA and one of Bruce Wayne's closest friends. The two women had become friends quickly and they were two of the only people, besides Alfred, who knew Bruce's alter ego.

It was now October and the trial against Sal Maroni was scheduled for that day. However, the city was still reeling from the latest Joker attack. He had robbed a bank blind and the Gotham City Police, led by Jim Gordon, had been enlisting the help of Batman for months. So, even if Scarlett tried to forget Bruce, she couldn't. He was on TV and in newspapers almost every day. As the taxi cab came to a stop, Scarlett and Rachel paid the man. The driver thanked them and he opened his door before opening Scarlett's door for her. Rachel watched as she nodded curtly to him and walked briskly over to Rachel's door to open it. Rachel smiled in thanks and watched as Scarlett shoved her glasses on her face.

"They make me look smarter," Scarlett retorted.

"You can still see your face," Rachel said.

Scarlett playfully stuck her tongue out at her friend and shoved Rachel on the arm. They both glanced around and saw the various photographers and news stations that were camped out, waiting for the verdict. Scarlett squinted through the crowd but didn't see her employer. Turning to Rachel, she said, "Damn it. Where is Harvey?"

"He said he would meet us here."

"He's going to be late for his own trial. I am not prepared for if he does not show. I need a cigarette and my phone," Scarlett said, pulling a pack from her purse.

Rachel took her friends arm and said, "Relax, Scarlett. Don't light up because I know you only smoke when you are stressed. I know the briefs backwards and if worse comes to worse, you'll be my assistant and I'll question."

Scarlett nodded before shoving her cigarettes back into her purse. The two women then turned and began to make their way into the courthouse. As TV cameras were shoved into their faces, Scarlett could only imagine who was watching.

* * *

Across town, at a property owned by Wayne Enterprises, a black Bentley drove through the rubble and around to a secluded area of the dock. As the car was put into park and the ignition turned off, the door swung open and Alfred Pennyworth exited the car. Dressed in a black coat and carrying the morning paper. He closed the door before walking to a storage unit and opening it wide. As he stepped inside, he closed the hatch tightly and turned as the ground below him began to move down and into a brightly lit room.

Alfred waited till the floor stopped moving before he began to walk over to the man sitting in a chair at the very end of the room, in front of various computers and other electrical devices. He passed the Tumbler parked on the side and tables that had equipment sitting on top of them.

"Be nice when Wayne Manor's rebuilt. You can swap not sleeping in a penthouse to not sleeping in a mansion."

The man chuckled and continued to stitch himself up. The man in question was Bruce Wayne. As the old butler came up next to him he said, "Whenever you stitch yourself up, you do make a bloody mess."

"Yeah, it makes me learn from my mistakes."

Alfred set his things down and proceeded to take the needle and thread from Bruce.

"You ought to be pretty knowledgeable by now, then."

"My armor. Carrying too much weight. It needs to be faster."

"I'm sure Mr. Fox can oblige," Alfred retorted.

As he inspected the wound closer he said, "Did you get mauled by a tiger?"

"It was a dog."

"Huh?"

"It was a big dog," Bruce said, making a hand movement.

Alfred rolled his eyes and continued to sew the wound up. Bruce looked down at his hands before glancing back up at the computer screens. "There were more copycats last night, Alfred. With guns."

"Why don't you hire them and take the week off."

Bruce smiled slightly and said, "That wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I said I wanted to inspire people."

"I know. But things have improved. Look at the new District Attorney," Alfred said, finishing up the needlework.

Bruce glanced up at the screens that were playing surveillance tapes and changed one of them over. There was Harvey Dent, at a rally earlier in the week. _In all his chin glory_, Bruce thought.

"I am, closely. Need to know if he can be trusted."

Alfred nodded before he looked up on the screen and took notice of what was playing. There, playing in color was Harvey Dent, Rachel Dawes and Dent's assistant, Scarlett Falcone. Alfred smiled when he remembered the young woman and the kindness she had showed both himself and Bruce when she let them stay with her. However, that relationship was over and Bruce had moved on. Looking back down to Bruce, he saw the younger man paying no attention to the screen.

"Are you interested in his character or in his social circle," Alfred said, pointing to the screen.

Bruce glanced away from Harvey 's rally and over to where Alfred was pointing. His jaw clenched when he saw Scarlett. Her hair was up in a ponytail and her side swept bangs kept blowing into her eyes, causing her to fix them every few seconds. She was dressed in a black coat, that was tied closed, and a giant purse on her shoulder. Scarlett was walking with Harvey and Rachel and he watched as she put a cigarette to her lips before throwing it to the side. The breakup had taken a toll on him but he refused to admit it to anyone and that included her brother Alberto, who helped Bruce with Batman gadgets. Looking away from the screen he said, "Who Scarlett works for is her business."

He then hopped off the chair and over to grab a white business shirt from the side table. Alfred watched him and said, "I trust you don't have me followed on my day off."

"If you ever took one, I might," Bruce retorted before taking his black shirt off.

Alfred looked over the various scars on his back and said, "Know your limits, Master Wayne."

"Batman has no limits," Bruce said pulling on his shirt.

"Well you do, Sir."

"Well, can't afford to know them."

"And what's going to happen on the day that you find out?"

"We all know how you like to say I told you so," Bruce said, buttoning up his white dress shirt.

"On that day, Master Wayne, even I won't want to. Probably."

* * *

The courtroom was packed. Scarlett glanced around the room, eying up the people sitting on Maroni 's side. They were all stone faced and dressed in sharp clothing. Looking back toward the doors, she broke into a sweat since Harvey had still failed to make his appearance. Crossing her legs, Scarlett leaned forward and said, "Rachel, if he is not here in a minute, I am breaking out a cigarette."

"That's illegal," Rachel hissed, turning to Scarlett.

"I don't care."

Rachel smiled, turning away from her. Truth was, Rachel was nervous about Harvey showing up as well. She had one of the partner's next to her but she had hoped she wouldn't have to question anyone. Turning over to Maroni, Rachel saw him rocking his chair back and forth with not a care in the world. She eyed him and began to rock back and forth, in sync with him. Scarlett watched the scene with amusement but was caught by surprise when the courtroom doors slammed shut and a man's voice said, "Sorry I'm late, folks"

Scarlett looked up and smiled. Harvey Dent had finally arrived, much to her relief. He stopped next to her and leaned down to speak with her. As he did, Harvey glanced over to his girlfriend and watched her rocking back and forth. "Rachel's having fun."

"Where have you been? I was about to break out a cigarette in a court of law," Scarlett hissed.

"Is everything ready?"

"I slept three hours last night. So yes. Everything is ready."

Harvey smiled brightly at his assistant before walking through the swinging doors so he could sit next to Rachel. Rachel had stopped rocking back and forth and was examining some papers in front of her. She barely acknowledged him when he sat.

"Where were you?"

"Worried you'd have to step up?"

Rachel turned to him, a frown on her face and said, " Harvey, I know these briefs backwards."

"Well then, fair is fair."

Harvey then reached into his pocket and said, "Heads I take it; tails, he's all yours."

"Oh yeah? You wanna flip a coin to see who leads?"

"It's my father's lucky coin. As I recall, it got me my first date with you."

Scarlett snorted from behind the couple and Harvey turned to her and said, "What?"

"I wouldn't leave something like that up to chance," she replied.

Harvey then turned back to Rachel and flipped his coin into the air. It landed on his hand and Harvey covered it before he looked down at what side it landed on. He then looked back up at Rachel and said, "I don't. I make my own luck."

Rachel rolled her eyes as they both stood as the Judge entered and the trial began. Scarlett zoned out for most of it and the trial only perked her interest when talk turned to the Falcone Crime Family. Seeing as how her father had been the leader, Scarlett was bound to be interested.

"With Carmine Falcone in Arkham, someone must have stepped up to run the so called family."

Harvey turned back to the witness, who had a smug smile on his face. Scarlett wrinkled her nose at his current fashion choice.

"Is that man in this courtroom today?"

The witness nodded. Harvey turned back to Maroni and advanced on him, while keeping the witness talking. The DA had a smug smile on his face and Scarlett saw the witness nod his head again.

"Could you identify him for us please?"

"You win counselor. It was me."

Harvey's smile faded and he turned to Rachel. She shuffled through some papers before pushing one across the wooden desk, which Harvey snatched up quickly.

"I have a sworn statement, from you, that this man, Salvatore Maroni is the new head of the Falcone Crime Family."

"Maroni? He's a fall guy. I'm the brains of the organization."

"Bull," Scarlett muttered. This man didn't look brave enough to lead the Pledge of Allegiance.

"Permission to treat the witness as hostile," Harvey said to the Judge.

He then turned back to the crowd, as the witness pulled out a gun. Scarlett covered her mouth with her hand while Rachel shrank back against the beam separating the crowd from the attorney's.

"Hostile? I'll show you hostile."

Harvey turned back to the witness and held up his hands. Before the man could blink, Harvey had grabbed the gun and punched the witness in the face. The guards came forward as Harvey turned back to Maroni, unloading the gun.

"Carbon fiber, 28 caliber, made in China. If you wanna kill a public servant Mr. Maroni, I suggest you buy American," Harvey said, slamming the gun down on Maroni's table.

"Get him out of here," the Judge shouted to the guards holding the witness.

"But, your honor, I'm not done."

The courtroom erupted into some laughter followed by clapping. Scarlett snorted into her hand and leaned forward. "Looks like my father just gained a new inmate."

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I like feedback and the honesty. I checked everything through and it seemed fine to me. If you have any questions, lemme know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own Scarlett. I don't own the plot anymore. **

**Ok, it seems like I have confused people. I apologize for it and I will clear up the confusion. An excerpt from chapter 13 from the FIRST A Stroke of Luck 2 stated that I might do a story like this. That I would follow TDK's storyline and put Scarlett into the mix. Now, the FIRST A Stroke of Luck 2 was my interpretation of TDK before the movie came out. Now that the movie is out, I decided to write a sort of "What if..." kind of thing. **

**The plot of this story is that, A Stroke of Luck happened b/c it was Batman Begins. In this story, Scarlett and Bruce were together for 6 months but broke up. In the FIRST A Stroke of Luck 2, Scarlett and Bruce were together, got married, had kids, ect. **

**Hope that clears up some of the confusion. **

* * *

A few minutes later, the threesome exited the courtroom and began to walk down a long hallway lined with windows. Rachel had been talking excitedly ever since they had won and Harvey occasionally nodded before he would glance over to give his assistant a knowing smile. Scarlett would smile back before skimming through her Blackberry to update any appointments she or her boss might have.

"We'll never be able to link the gun to Maroni, so we won't be able to charge him with anything but the fact that they're trying to kill you means that we're getting to them."

Harvey smirked as the two women flanked on either side of him walked quickly. He was proud to have a supportive girlfriend and an assistant who kept it all together. He turned to Rachel and said, "I'm glad you're so pleased, Rachel. I'm fine by the way."

"Come on, Harvey. You're Gotham's D.A. If you're not getting shot at, you're not doing your job right," Scarlett said, sarcastically.

Harvey gave her a smile before Rachel stopped him in the middle of the hallway and leaned in close to him to say, "But you said you were rattled. We could take the rest of the day off."

"Can't. Scarlett got me a meeting with the head of the major crime unit down here."

"Oh, Jim Gordon. He's a friend actually. Try and be nice," Rachel said, patting Harvey on the arm.

She then turned to Scarlett and said, "Don't forget about dinner tonight."

"Dinner?"

"Rachel didn't tell you," Harvey said.

"No. I was planning on catching up on sleep and some TV tonight. Maybe go hang out…somewhere."

"Oh, you can do that tomorrow. Just come out us. There will be wine," Rachel said.

"Well, I guess I can't say no to that. Just tell me where and what time."

"I'll call you later tonight with the details."

Giving Scarlett a smile, Rachel turned and began to walk towards the doors. Scarlett turned to Harvey and said, "Please tell me you can get me out of this."

"Afraid I can't. Besides you deserve a night out after everything you do."

"Fair enough. Now, your meeting with Jim Gordon is in ten minutes so get back to your office."

"But where are you going," Harvey said, as Scarlett began to walk down the hall.

"Starbucks. I figure if I drink a Venti Iced Mocha, I'll get sick and won't have to go tonight."

* * *

Scarlett had no idea why Rachel had invited her out to dinner. She knew Rachel wanted to include her but Scarlett always felt like a third wheel when they all went out. Harvey and Rachel were a couple and she was just the assistant. Earlier in the day, after Scarlett unsucessfully did not get sick from her coffee, Rachel had called to remind her that the three of them were going to dinner and that she needed to dress nicely. Scarlett had tried to get out of it again by saying she had plans with Emily to which Rachel responded with, "Emily has dinner plans with Alberto tonight."

So, now here Scarlett was. Walking into a "business" dinner in a dark green dress. The dress was strapless, corset style near the top and went down to mid knee. She had paired it with black pumps and a small knit sweater with quarter sleeves. Her hair was in simple waves and her makeup was minimal. Scanning the restaurant, which was also a hotel, Scarlett smiled when she saw Rachel waving to her from a table near the back. Making her way to the table, she saw Rachel stand and hug her shortly. She was dressed in a red dress and Harvey was in a black suit.

"I'm so glad you made it," Rachel said, sitting back down.

"Nothing like being a third wheel," Scarlett said softly.

"You are not a third wheel. Besides, this is a celebration dinner," Harvey said.

"What are we celebrating?"

"Our win."

"You knew we were going to win today," Scarlett questioned, taking a sip of wine.

Rachel smirked and said, "He makes his own luck."

"If that were the case, then it would not have taken me three weeks to get a reservation here."

"Really," Rachel said.

"And I had to tell them I worked for the DA department."

"Ok, now I feel like a third wheel. This was supposed to be a date night, right?"

"Scarlett, it's ok. I admit that it was going to be a date night but after today's win, I thought it would be nice to treat you both."

Rachel opened her mouth to reply but her eyes widened as she looked past Harvey's head. Scarlett twirled her wine glass and noticed Rachel's stone gaze. "What's wrong with you?"

"Rachel! Fancy that."

"Yeah, Bruce. Fancy that."

"Oh no," Scarlett muttered.

Turning her head, she downed the rest of her wine in one gulp. Bruce Wayne had also decided that tonight was date night as well. Scarlett then glanced over to her left and her stomach sank when she him walking towards their table. He was with a gorgeous blonde, who was tall, and looked like a dancer. She tensed up as Bruce and his date stopped behind her chair. Turning to Harvey, Scarlett said, "Can we get some more wine?"

Before Harvey could answer, Bruce introduced his date to Rachel. "Rachel, Natasha. Natasha, Rachel."

Glancing back to Bruce's date, Scarlett leaned on her elbow and said, "Natasha…are you the prima…"

"Prima Ballerina for the Moscow Ballet," Bruce replied, smiling.

Scarlett gave a snort and turned back to her empty wine glass. She glanced quickly over to Harvey and said, "But does she eat."

The DA gave a small laugh as Rachel gave them both a stern look. The two adults quieted and Rachel turned back to Bruce and said, "Wow. Harvey's taking me next week."

"Really? So you're into ballet," Bruce said, turning to Harvey .

Harvey gave Bruce a perplexed look before Rachel cut in and said, "Bruce, this is Harvey Dent."

Harvey held out his hand and both men shook in greeting. "The famous Bruce Wayne. Rachel's told me everything about you."

"Well, I certainly hope not," Bruce replied.

"I'm sure you know my assistant, Scarlett Falcone," Harvey said, gesturing to Scarlett, who was lighting up a cigarette.

Taking a puff of the cigarette and blowing out the smoke through her mouth, Scarlett turned back to Bruce and said, "In more ways then one."

Rachel blanched and thanked above that the restaurant was dark enough that no one could see her blush. Scarlett turned back to the ashtray sitting on the table and stubbed the stick of smoke out. She only needed a puff and she knew Rachel and Harvey did not want to be surrounded be a cloud of smoke. Bruce clenched his fist that was in his pocket before he broke the silence. "So, let's put a couple tables together."

"I'm not sure that they'll let us," Harvey said, trailing off.

"Oh they should…" Bruce said.

"Bruce owns the place," Scarlett finished.

The young woman than stood and watched as a few of the waiters came to the table and began to make it big enough for 5. Harvey and Bruce sat at the heads of the table, while Natasha sat on one side with Rachel and Scarlett on the other. New glasses of wine were brought and the five adults made small conversation. Scarlett zoned out for most of it and concentrated on not playing with her Blackberry. Soon enough, the topic turned to Batman and Gotham's crime.

"How could you want to raise children in a city like this," Natasha drawled.

"Well, I was raised here. I turned out ok," Bruce replied.

Rachel and Scarlett both glanced at each other knowingly. Harvey didn't seem to catch it and he said, "Is Wayne Manor in the city limits?"

"The palisades," Bruce asked.

"Sure."

"You know, as our new DA, you might want to find out where your jurisdiction ends."

"I'm talking about the kind of city that idolizes a masked vigilante," Natasha said.

"Gotham City is proud of an ordinary citizen standing up for what's right," Harvey replied.

"Gotham needs hero's like you. Elected officials, not a man who thinks he is above the law."

"Exactly. Who appointed the Batman" Bruce said.

"We did. All of us who stood by and let scum take control of our city."

"But this is a democracy, Harvey," Natasha said.

"When their enemies were at the gates, the Roman's would suspend democracy and appoint one man to protect the city. It wasn't considered an honor; it was considered a public service."

"Harvey, the last man that they appointed to protect the republic was named Caesar and he never gave up his power," Scarlett said, entering the conversation for the first time.

"Ok, fine. You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain. Look, whoever the Batman is, he doesn't want to do this for the rest of his life. How could he? Batman is looking for someone to take up his mantle."

Bruce twirled his wine glass that was sitting on the table. Harvey's words had begun to sink in. Turning to his left, he laid eyes on Scarlett. She was looking down at the table and fiddling with her clutch. Suddenly, she looked up and locked eyes with him. As quickly as she had looked at him, Scarlett glanced away and back to Harvey.

"Someone like you, Mr. Dent."

Harvey smirked and said, "Maybe. If I'm up to it."

Natasha smiled and held her napkin up to Harvey's face. Only the bottom half of his face was visible. "What if Harvey Dent is the caped crusader?"

"Have you not seen his chin," Scarlett muttered.

Bruce glanced over to his former girlfriend and smiled. She had a small smile on her lips but didn't think anyone had heard her little jab.

"If I were sneaking out every night, someone would have noticed by now," Harvey said, grasping Rachel's hand.

"Well, I'm sold, Dent and I'm going to throw you a fundraiser."

"That's nice of you Bruce, but I'm not up for re-election for three years."

"No, you don't understand. One fundraiser with my pals, you'll never need another cent."

"Then it's settled," Scarlett said.

Taking out her Blackberry from her clutch, she said, "What day do I pencil this in for, Mr. Wayne?"

* * *

**Hmmm not so many reviews as I would have liked but some is better than none. I hope I answered my reviewers questions correctly and if anyone else is still confused about the whole thing, lemme know. I tried to explain the best I could and hopefully I got the point across. **

**Next chapter is not the fundraiser. The fundraiser is going to be the 4th chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own Scarlett. And anything else that was not in the movie. **

**Thank God this story has already been finished because today was my first day of college. Allow me to say it's going to be a workload. But, I'll pull through and this story will be up and finished. So, I leave with you with this chapter for the day.**

"_He did what_?"

"Besides catch my eye at dinner, he set up a fundraiser for Harvey."

"_Oh my, when_?"

"Next week. It's on a Friday and he told me to not worry about invites. He will handle everything."

"_Good. You have more than enough on your plate working for Dent_."

"Emily, I don't have a life working for Dent. My life revolves around making sure his life runs smoothly," Scarlett huffed, falling onto her bed.

"_No, you really don't and you sound like his babysitter. Anyway, I have to go. Early day at Wayne Enterprises tomorrow and your brother is nagging me_."

"He tends to do that when he's tired. At any rate, I miss working with you."

"_Sure you do. Night, Scarlett_."

"Night."

Scarlett took the Blackberry from her ear and placed it on her nightstand. It was already plugged into the charger so that saved time. Sitting up, Scarlett looked around her bedroom at her family home. Seeing as how she had sold her apartment, she had no where to live. Except for the family home. Alberto lived with Emily so Scarlett had the whole manor to herself. Flopping back down onto her bed, Scarlett turned onto her side and closed her eyes. She had a million thoughts running through her mind and most nights they consisted of when Bruce and Alfred lived with her. One in particular made her shoot straight up in bed.

"What the hell am I going to wear!"

* * *

The week went by quickly and before Scarlett could blink, it was the day before the fundraiser. She still didn't have a dress and her work load had been piling up. Being assistant to the DA of Gotham was no easy task. But, today was different. She had the day off because Harvey was taking Rachel to the ballet and that meant sleeping in till ten and heading out to shop with her brother at noon. Emily was not able to make it because she was working and Scarlett had begged her brother to come with. He had agreed, as long as he could get cheap mall food.

At noon, on the dot, Scarlett arrived at the nearest mall and saw her brother standing in the front, with a bag of pretzel bits in his hand. She groaned when she also saw the new moustache he was growing out. Putting her car into park, she hopped out and said, "You look like a pedo. Did you know that?"

"Nice to see you too, Scarlett," Alberto said pulling her into a hug.

"You couldn't wait for me," she said, gesturing to the food.

"I was hungry. It's noon!"

The two siblings then walked into the busy mall and set out on the search for Scarlett's dress. They tried store after store and Alberto judged each dress. Some were too bland, too colorful, too short, too long. Scarlett had thrown her brother about five scowls when they finally arrived at Saks. Scarlett thought the store was horribly expensive but her brother reminded her that they had infinite cash to spend. Thanks to their parents. As they had entered Saks, Scarlett was hit with about twenty different perfume brands. Wrinkling her nose, she looked up at her brother and said, "Emily's going to think you were attacked by women when we get outta here."

Alberto rolled his eyes and led Scarlett over to where all the dresses were. Unfortunately, they were not the only ones who decided to dress shop. Three models were also prancing around the section, dressed in colorful, short dresses. Scarlett wrinkled her nose and said, "Maybe mom has something in her closet I can wear."

"Oh no you don't. You dragged me here, you stay here."

Alberto then turned and began to rummage through the racks. Scarlett watched her brother with an amused expression and sat down in a chair to wait for him. As she did, Scarlett glanced around the section and grimaced at the three models running back and forth to find a perfect dress. They were all tall, blonde, and leggy. Scarlett was only 5'6 and she wasn't a blonde. Not that there was a problem with blondes because her mother had been a blonde. She began to guess their sizes in her head but her brother interrupted her thoughts.

"I found one."

Scarlett turned to her brother and her jaw dropped. The dress looked like it cost more than her whole outfit. He quickly shoved the dress into her hands and said, "Don't even try it on. It's your size and I think those pretzels gave me a stomach ache. I feel sick."

"Alberto, this dress is almost nine hundred dollars!"

"So?"

"I'm only wearing it once!"

"Just go pay before I heave on this probably spun gold floor," Alberto said, pushing her to the cashier.

* * *

Later that night, Scarlett was back at her family home and concentrating on the dinner in front of her. Eating pasta and watching the TV that was set in the corner of the island, Scarlett watched as the steam rose from the plate. The day had been successful in her eyes. She had found a dress, bugged her brother to no end, and Harvey and Rachel were at the ballet. Not calling her for anything or for anybody. Smiling to herself, Scarlett stabbed a piece of the pasta and put it to her lips. She would have enjoyed the bite if not for her phone ringing at that exact moment. Throwing her fork down, Scarlett reached for her Blackberry and answered it.

"Scarlett Falcone."

"_Scarlett, it's Rachel._"

"Oh hey, Rachel. How are you? Shouldn't you be at the ballet?"

"_We were. There was a slight problem, though._"

"Oh, don't tell me the tickets are no good. I put Harvey's money into these a month ago!"

"_No, its not that. The tickets are fine._"

"Then what is it?"

"_Have you watched the news today? Read the paper,_" Rachel muttered.

"Why," Scarlett said, grabbing the paper from the side of the island.

Looking on the front page, her eyes narrowed and she said, "You've got to be kidding me."

There, in black and white, was the headline "Love Boat: Billionaire Yachts With Entire Russian Ballet." Groaning to herself, Scarlett listened to Rachel argue with Harvey about their ruined night. Setting the paper back down on the table she turned back to her pasta and said, "You and Harvey are welcome to come over if you would like. I made way too much pasta and bread. Plus, I can't drink wine alone."

"_Harvey said he has work to do but I would be happy to join you." _

"Alright. I'll leave some food for you."

"_Thanks, Scarlett. I'll be there in twenty minutes._"

"See you then."

Scarlett then set her phone back down on the marble counter and began to eat her pasta, which was still warm. Twenty minutes later, a knock sounded through the manor and Scarlett jumped up and ran to the door. Rachel's smiling face greeted her when she opened the heavy door. To Scarlett's surprise, Rachel was dressed in black sweatpants, a green tank top, and her trench coat over it. Rachel also had a small bag in her hand along with her large purse over her shoulder.

"Are we having a sleepover," Scarlett joked.

"Yes, we are. Harvey's busy tonight with work so I'll spend time with you. I hope that's ok?"

"Of course. The more in this manor the merrier," Scarlett said, ushering Rachel into her home.

The two woman spent the next couple of hours in the kitchen, eating more pasta, chatting and laughing before finally making their way up to Scarlett's bedroom on the third floor. Deciding the silence was too much, Scarlett decided to turn a movie on. As they sat in front of her fireplace, the topic turned to one Scarlett was not ready to discuss. It was past twelve AM and they had a bottle of wine sitting in between them. As Rachel grabbed the bottle from the floor, she looked up at Scarlett.

"Do you ever miss him?"

"Who?"

Rachel swallowed a small sip of wine and said, "You know who."

Twisting the hem of her tank top, Scarlett glanced towards the window and said, "Not really."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying."

"Oh, so you didn't feel anything when he showed up at dinner."

"Not a thing," Scarlett hissed.

"Are you emotionally unable to feel loss?"

"I didn't lose him. I still see him around. If you want to get on the subject of loss, let's talk about my mother."

"You've never spoken about your mother," Rachel muttered.

"You never asked."

"Then I will now. So...how did she...die?"

"She was murdered by a rival mob. She was supposed to be with me, watching me get my tattoo. She told me that she had to go help my father with something. I screamed at her. Told her that she put the family business first and I hung up on her. At the hospital, after I found out, my father blamed me for her death."

"I'm sorry," Rachel said.

"It's ok. Now you know but don't tell Harvey. He'll lighten my work load and if he does that, he's screwed."

Rachel smirked in spite of herself. She then stood up from the wood floor and picked up the wine bottle. Scarlett made a move to grab it but Rachel held it high above her and began to walk towards Scarlett's bed.

"No. It's past twelve, the fundraiser is tomorrow, and you don't want to have red eyes and look bad."

"Fine," Scarlett said, getting to her feet.

As both women got into the bed and Scarlet turned out the lights, both were silent for a moment until Rachel turned away from Scarlett and said, "Don't ever tell anyone we slept in the same bed."

"Why not?"

"We would never hear the end of it."

Rachel gave a small giggle before she turned on her side and closed her eyes.

* * *

The next morning was busy at Bruce Wayne's penthouse. Alfred watched over the caterers and made sure every decoration was put in place. He was amused at why Bruce was putting on this fundraiser for Harvey. As Bruce descended the staircase, dressed for work, Alfred turned to him and said, "I think your fundraiser will be a great success, Sir."

"And why do you think I want to hold a party for Harvey Dent?"

"Well, I assume because your usual reason for socializing between myself and the scum of Gotham's underbelly; to try to impress Ms. Falcone."

"Actually no, it's Dent…," Bruce said, but trailed off as a report came from the TV. Mike Engle was stating that the footage they were about to show was disturbing.

"Tell them your name," a high pitched voice said.

Bruce and Alfred watched as a camera focused in on a Batman imposter. One of the men Bruce had corralled with a week ago. The men who were trying to help him. The man was tied to a chair and he looked up into the camera and said, "Brian Douglas."

The man holding the camera began to snicker. "Are you the real Batman?"

"N-no."

"No? No? Then why do you dress up like him?"

The camera began to shake as the man behind the lens began to play with the fake mask. He held it up in front of his victim and giggled. "Woo hoo hoo hoo!"

"He's a symbol that we don't have to be afraid of scum like you."

"Yeah…you do, Brian. You really do."

Brian began to whimper in terror and a glove stroked the side of his face.

"Shh shh shh shh. So you think Batman's made Gotham a better place? Hm? Look at me…look at me!"

The man then turned the camera to his face, revealing him to be The Joker. Bruce and Alfred's eyes widened as The Joker began to walk and talk at the same time. "

You see, this is how crazy Batman's made Gotham. You want order in Gotham? Batman must take off his mask and turn himself in. Oh, and every day he doesn't, people will die…starting tonight. I'm a man of my word."

The Joker than began to laugh hysterically as Brian screamed in terror and the camera dropped to the ground.

* * *

**The next chapter is the fundraiser. It's pretty much the same as the movie except for a few changes. Also, Scarlett's dress was based on a dress worn by an actress and I'll post the picture later in my profile info. **

**Any questions? Let me know. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own Scarlett. That's all. **

**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing so far. I'm really happy that people like it because I feel good about this version as well as my other. **

**Without further adu from me, here's the next chapter. **

* * *

The ride to Bruce Wayne's penthouse was silent. Alberto drove, Emily was in the passenger seat, and Scarlett was in the back seat. Emily and Alberto made small talk with each other, while Scarlett texted her older sister Sofia. Sofia had wanted to see the dress Scarlett was currently wearing. Begrudgingly, she had sent a picture of the dress. When the car finally stopped, a valet opened the door, surprising Scarlett.

"Welcome, Miss."

Scarlett smiled at the young teen and grabbed her clutch before sliding out of the car. Shoving her Blackberry inside, she waited for Emily and Alberto to walk up along side her. Fixing a bobby pin in her hair, Scarlett raised her eyes up to the penthouse that was stories above. She then examined her dress in the glass windows. It was dark purple and had a Grecian flair to it. It was halter neck but also went down lower in the back. The dress hugged her like a glove and the soft material went down to her feet. However, she didn't like that when the wind blew, the dress followed. Feeling a cold hand touch her shoulder, Scarlett turned and smiled at Emily.

"Ready?"

"As I'm ever going to be."

The three then entered the lobby and headed towards the elevator. Various people were drifting around the lobby and Scarlett pushed through them as she reached the elevator. Pressing the button for UP, she waited for her brother and friend to join her. The silver doors slid open and they quickly boarded only to be bombarded by 10 other people. Scarlett scowled as she was pressed towards the back and sighed as the elevator began to move. It smelled like perfume, cologne, and liquor. Looking to her brother, she said, "This is what happens when you decide to be slow."

Her brother flashed her a smile as the doors finally slipped open and revealed the penthouse. People were already milling about and Scarlett had never seen so many people in a tight space. As she exited, Scarlett breathed in fresh air before Emily came to her side and said, "This is so exciting. Where's the bar?"

Scarlett smiled before she pointed to the waiters milling about. Emily smiled before grabbing Alberto's hand and they both vanished into the crowd. Looking around, Scarlett watched for a familiar face and her lips formed a smile when she caught Alfred's gaze. She quickly walked to him and engulfed him in a tight hug. The old man hugged her back before letting her go.

"How are you, miss?"

"I'm fine, Alfred. Just waiting for Mr. Dent and Rachel to arrive. My boss can't go five feet without my Blackberry. I'm his lifeline. Speech notes, dinner dates, dates in general."

Picking up the tray of champagne from the nearby table, Alfred said, "You work for Harvey Dent now. How is that going?"

"Other than the three hours of sleep a night and being constantly busy, it's been great. I made a friend in Rachel as well, so I get something out of it."

Alfred smiled before he offered a glass of champagne to Scarlett. She took it willingly and said, "How are you doing?"

"As well as can be expected, miss."

Biting her lip, Scarlett said, "And how is…how is he?"

"Other than him testing my sewing skills, Master Wayne is fine."

Scarlett gave the old man a small nod before she heard the elevator doors open again. Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes exited slowly and Scarlett turned back to Alfred and said, "Will you excuse me?"

She then turned and began to make her way over to Rachel. Her friend noticed her quickly and excused herself from Harvey's side. Scarlett watched him panic for a moment before Alfred glided up to him with the champagne tray. She gave a small giggle before Rachel grasped her hands tightly and said, "Harvey's scared stiff by the trust fund brigade."

"Really? Well, if it's any comfort, I don't want to be here either. Emily and Alberto are around here somewhere and I blame them."

Rachel gave her a smile and opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by the sounds of an approaching helicopter. Scarlett turned her head towards where the helicopter was going to land and watched as it did so. The whole room had gone quiet and Scarlett rolled her eyes when Bruce stepped out with three female guests.

"Figures," Rachel muttered.

Unable to comment, Scarlett watched as he pranced through the door. Like he owned Gotham City. He technically did but Scarlett thought he was taking the playboy thing a bit far. He let go of his three dates and said, "Sorry that I'm late. I'm happy to see you all got started without me. Now, where is Harvey? Where…Harvey Dent, the man of the hour"

Bruce walked through the crowd and stopped when he reached Harvey. Rachel and Scarlett stood a few feet away and Bruce clasped his hands together towards Harvey. Suddenly, Bruce's eyes fell on Rachel and Scarlett and he said, "And where is Rachel Dawes? She is my oldest friend. Come here."

Rachel crossed her arms before walking forward. Scarlett stayed in her spot and narrowed her eyes at Bruce. She hoped he wouldn't embarrass Harvey or Rachel, for that matter. His hazel eyes fell on her next and he smiled. Bruce nodded at her and Scarlett took it as her cue to walk forward slowly. She stopped once she reached Rachel's side.

"You know, when Rachel first told that me she was dating Harvey Dent, I had one thing to say. The guy from those God awful campaign commercials? I Believe in Harvey Dent?"

The crowd laughed and Rachel glared at Bruce. Scarlett bit her lip in nervousness and she gulped down her champagne.

"Yeah, nice slogan, Harvey," Bruce said, giving him a thumbs up. "But, it caught Rachel's attention."

Scarlett looked to her friend and she saw Rachel roll her eyes and look away. Turning back to Bruce, she saw the joking smile leave his face.

"But then, I started to pay attention to Harvey and all that he's been doing as our new DA. And you know what? I believe in Harvey Dent. I believe that on his watch, Gotham can feel a little safer, a little more optimistic. Look at this face? This is the face of Gotham's bright future. To Harvey Dent. Let's hear it for him."

The partygoers began to clap appreciably and Scarlett glanced around the room. Emily and Alberto were against one wall and had smiles on their faces. As she smiled at her friend, Emily mouthed, "I love this free booze."

Scarlett turned away in time to see Bruce take a glass of champagne and walk back outside. Turning to Rachel, she said, "Well, that was not so bad."

"Are you kidding? He made fun of Harvey to his face."

"Harvey didn't seem too upset by it."

"I'm about to go ring his ass," Rachel muttered.

Scarlett laughed before she took Rachel's arm and said, "No, you go back to Harvey and go socialize with my brother and Emily. He's your date and I don't have one. I'll go ring Bruce's ass for you."

"Don't."

"He's my boss and Bruce deserves it."

She then put her glass down and walked over to the glass doors. Opening them quietly, she saw Bruce throw the rest of his champagne over the side of the building. Clearing her throat, Scarlett walked out into the night and said, "Harvey may not know you well enough to understand when you're making fun of him but I do."

Bruce turned back to her and watched as she leaned against the glass railing next to him. Her face was set in a scowl.

"No, I meant every word about your boss."

"Was that a bit of distaste in your delivery of 'boss'?"

Bruce gave her a smile and Scarlett couldn't help but look away. He was trying to charm her but she told herself that it would never happen again. She glanced back up at him and held his gaze.

"Do you remember the day that we broke up?"

"How could I forget."

"Do you remember when you told me that when Gotham no longer needed Batman we would be together again? It's coming."

Scarlett looked away once more and said, "Bruce…you can't ask me to wait for that."

"It's happening now. Harvey is that hero. Your boss locked up half of the city's criminals and he did it without wearing a mask. Gotham needs a hero with a face."

Scarlett opened her mouth to reply but a male's voice interrupted the moment.

"You throw a party, Wayne. I'll give you that. Mind if I borrow my sister?"

Bruce and Scarlett looked towards the voice and saw Alberto leaning out of the penthouse door. Scarlett gave Bruce one last glance before she walked towards her brother. Alberto held the door open wider for her as she breezed past him, into the light of the party. Alberto gave a nod to Bruce before he walked back into the party leaving Bruce alone in the dark night.

* * *

Back inside the party, Scarlett found Emily immediately and said, "I can't stay. I have to go."

"What's wrong?"

"Bruce is what's wrong. That and a million other things."

"You need to calm down. Tell me what happened," Emily said.

Scarlett fiddled with the bracelet on her wrist and said, "I can't wait for him. I won't. He'll never give up Batman. Not after all the good he's done and all the people he's inspired."

Emily opened her mouth to reply but all of a sudden a large shot fired out throughout the room. The two woman glanced around the room and saw the people beginning to shrink back against the walls. Cursing, Scarlett turned to Emily and said, "Find Alberto and stay with him."

"What about you?"

"I have to find Rachel and Harvey."

Scarlett then turned back to see Rachel rushing over to her. Walking towards her friend and seeing the panicked look on her face, she said, "What's wrong?"

"The Joker's come for Harvey."

"Where's Harvey?"

"Bruce hid him in a closet."

Scarlett's eyes widened and she turned towards the elevators. She couldn't see what was going on. Grabbing Rachel's arm, Scarlett dragged her through the crowd so they could see more closely. Laying eyes upon the man known as The Joker, Scarlett took in his appearance. Stringy green hair, clown makeup and a purple trench coat over purple pants and all around purple. He was twirling in a circle and his first words were, "Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman. We are tonight's entertainment."

He then grabbed a piece of shrimp from a plate and shoved it in his mouth. He chewed the shrimp and glanced around the room.

"I only have one question. Where is Harvey Dent?"

Scarlett felt Rachel tense at her side and grab her arm tightly. Craning her neck, she saw The Joker asking many of the partygoers if they knew Harvey. Frankly, she had had enough. Something needed to be done and Batman was no where in sight. Taking matters into her own hands, Scarlett stepped through the crowd, causing Rachel's eyes to widen.

"What are you doing?"

Scarlett ignored her friend and said, "Ok, stop."

The Joker let go of the old man he was holding a knife to and turned to her. She stepped out into the open air and crossed her arms as The Joker began to walk towards her. Many partygoers marveled at her bravery.

"Well hello, beautiful."

The Joker smoothed his hair back in an attempt to spruce himself up. Scarlett's eyes narrowed as he said, "You must be Carmine Falcone's daughter, hmm? And you are beautiful."

He then began to circle her and Scarlett began to inch away from him, feeling cornered. He then stopped in front of her and said, "Oh, you look nervous. Is it the scars? You wanna know how I got 'em?"

Scarlett didn't move and she tried to shrink back as he grabbed her face and pressed a knife to her skin. Alberto tried to move forward but was held back by Emily, while Rachel hoped that Bruce would arrive in time.

"Com'ere. Hey, look at me." Scarlett looked up into his rimmed eyes and glared.

"So, I had a wife. Who was beautiful. Like you. Who tells me I worry too much, who tells me I oughta smile more. Who gambles and gets in deep with the sharks. One day, they carve her face," The Joker said, pressing the knife harder into her skin.

"We got no money for surgeries. She can't take it. I just want to see her smile again, hmm. I just want her to know that I don't care about the scars. So, I stick a razor in my mouth and do this to myself."

The Joker motioned to his scars and Scarlett tried to turn her face as he pressed the knife back to her skin.

"And you know what? She can't stand the sight of me! She leaves. Now I see the funny side. Now, I'm always smiling!"

The Joker began to laugh menacingly and Scarlett gritted her teeth before punching him in the stomach. The Joker stumbled back a bit before he straightened back up and smiled at her. He laughed before he advanced on her once again.

"A little fight in you. I like that."

"Then you're gonna love me," a voice growled.

The Joker turned to his left and Scarlett followed his gaze in time to see Batman push him to the ground. Scarlett tried to run back to her friends but misplaced her footing and slipped. She fell to the ground and slid forward a couple feet, near the glass windows. Cursing, and ignoring the fighting and mayhem going on around her, Scarlett got to her knees and began to crawl back towards Rachel. Suddenly, she was stopped, and felt cold metal on the side of her head. The Joker yanked her up and put his arm around the front of her. The fighting had stopped and Batman finally turned back to The Joker. His movements ceased when he saw Scarlett beginning to struggle in the madman's arms.

"Drop the gun."

"Oh, sure. And you just take off your little mask and show us all who you really are."

Scarlett caught Batman's gaze and nodded for him to not do anything stupid. Batman clenched his fists as he saw Scarlett's struggling stop and The Joker's grip tightening on her. The Joker then took the gun from Scarlett's head and pointed it towards the glass windows. He fired a shot and the glass broke, causing his captive to shriek with fear. He then twirled her around and Scarlett's eyes widened as The Joker held her out over Gotham. He was holding on to her forearm loosely.

"Let her go," Batman said.

The Joker smiled and said, "Very poor choice of words."

Scarlett suddenly felt her arm leave his grasp and the next thing she knew, she was tumbling over the side of the penthouse. Sliding down the glass, Scarlett turned so she was on her stomach and held her arms out to try and grab onto something. Inside the penthouse, Alberto rushed forward, with Rachel and Emily on his heels. Batman quickly ran past The Joker and jumped out after Scarlett, while the rest of the party ran towards the windows. As Alberto reached the windows, he screamed, "Scarlett!"

Down below, Scarlett gave a yelp as she felt her legs go over the side. Batman was on his stomach sliding to her but she was not close enough to reach. As she tumbled over the side, Batman grasped her arms tightly and the two of them began to fall. As they fell through the air, Batman grasped her around the waist as Scarlett screamed in fear. He held her to his armor and tried to open his cape so they would just sail to the ground. He couldn't untangle it and Scarlett looked back down at the fast approaching ground and began to scream again. In one quick second Batman maneuvered his body so that he would take the fall and Scarlett would be safe. He then braced himself for impact.

Scarlett clamped her eyes shut as they landed on a taxi cab but she was glad that she was not dead. Batman had taken the impact and Scarlett buried her face in his armor. She stayed still, lying on top of the man that had just saved her life, again. Glancing up into Batman's eyes, she beathed a sigh of relief as he said, "Are you alright."

"Let's not do that, again."

Batman nodded and rubbed her forearms, to take the shock out of her system. Scarlett then shot up and said, "What about Harvey? Rachel needs to know he's ok."

"He's safe."

Scarlett smiled before laying her head back down on his chest. "Thank You."

* * *

**He saved her. What did you expect? Her to fall and go splat? No. Anyway, short notes from me. It seems that three days into college and my life revolves around it. **

**Leave a review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Scarlett. Everything else belongs to Nolan and co. **

**Thanks to everyone who is reviewing this story so far. I'm glad people are liking it. Not alot of time to give an AN since I am about to leave for classes. **

* * *

The next three days were a blur. The community was still reeling from Commissioner Loeb's death and it was the day of his funeral. The police were going to honor him and many were expected to attend. Contrary to Harvey saying that she did not have to attend, Scarlett decided to tag along anyway. She felt it was only right to honor the man. So now, here she was. The sound of bagpipes in her ears and Rachel and Harvey flanking her on either side. Wrapping her black coat tighter around her figure, Scarlett continued to walk along and her eyes followed Gordon, who was surveying the crowd. It seemed that the whole entire city had turned out to pay their respects to Loeb. Grimacing as she took a step on her bruised leg, Scarlett glanced back at the people behind her and noticed a suspicious looking man a few feet away. His blonde hair was pulled up into the uniform cap and his face was shadowed.

Shaking her head, Scarlett smiled as one of the officers gave her his hand as she walked up onto the platform and took her seat. She was to the right of Harvey and Rachel was seated to his left. The couple held hands tightly and Scarlett smiled at the gesture. Turning back towards the processions, she watched the fleet take their places for the gun salute and she saw the Mayor make his way up to the podium. Fiddling with her coat, she opened it slowly, enough to get some cool air. The Mayor looked out at all in attendance and began his speech.

"Commissioner Loeb dedicated his life to law enforcement and to the protection of his community. I remember when I first took office and I asked him if he wanted to stay on as Commissioner and he said he would…"

Looking down at her feet, Scarlett glanced around from her seat on the platform and she looked up at all the cops in the windows. They were on high alert because they didn't know what The Joker was planning to do next. Scarlett involuntarily shuddered when she thought about the madman. He had thrown her out a window, for God's sake. She would have died if Batman had not saved her and she hoped to never cross his path again. Turning her attention back to the Mayor, Scarlett tuned in to the end of his speech.

"We must remember that vigilance is the price of safety."

He then nodded to the guards below and the men turned, guns in hand.

"Ready, aim, fire!"

The guns went off.

"Ready, aim, fire!"

Again, they went off.

"Ready, aim, fire!"

The guns went off again. However a few turned on to the people up at the podium and fired. Scarlett screamed in surprise as the gun aimed for the Mayor and she watched as Gordon tackled the Mayor to the ground in front of her. In horror, Scarlett realized that Gordon had been shot and he was not moving. Standing from her seat, she saw the mysterious man she had noticed earlier, drop his gun and run towards the alley. Scarlett was so focused on following him, that she didn't notice when Harvey began to pull her down the stairs and out of the scene. He stopped both Rachel and Scarlett in from of a cop car and said, "I'll see you later. Scarlett, take care of her!"

"You're going back," Rachel yelled.

Harvey then turned and began to run back towards the mayhem. Scarlett quickly maneuvered Rachel into the cop car in front of her before she glanced back up to where paramedics were working on Gordon. Biting her lip, Scarlett ran a hand across her face and rested her head on top of the cop car. Suddenly, the sound of a motorcycle came from behind her. Pulling her head up, Scarlett saw the red motorbike sitting a few feet away from the car. She watched as the person on it removed their helmet, revealing it to be Bruce. His hair was tousled and he was dressed in jeans and what looked like a leather jacket with a red scarf. She turned her body towards him, and walked towards the back of the car, revealing that she was also wearing red.

"What's wrong? We have to go," Rachel said, leaning her head out from the car.

"I'm coming."

She watched as Bruce gave her a small smile. Scarlett shook her head before she turned and got into the cop car beside her friend. As the car began to pull away, Scarlett glanced back out the window and watched as Bruce revved up his motorcycle and rode away.

* * *

Down at the police station, Rachel was sorting through thousands of papers. Trying to get a hand on what Jim Gordon would have wanted to finish. As she shouted orders to the people around her, her cell phone rang. Fumbling in her purse, Rachel answered it on the second ring.

"Harvey, where are you?"

_"Where are you?"_

"I'm where you should be. At major crimes and I'm trying to deal with all this mess. And can I get the fingerprint analysis," Rachel said to a man.

_"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel listen your not safe there."_

"Oh this is Gordon's unit…"

_"And he's gone Rachel."_

"He vouched for these men…"

_"And he's gone."_

Rachel stopped what she was doing and sat down in the chair behind her. Picking at a thread on her skirt and throwing it to the ground, Rachel leaned her head down, feeling the weight of Harvey's words. Gordon was gone.

_"The Joker's named you and Scarlett as his next targets. God, is there anyone in this town we can trust…"_

"Bruce. We can trust Bruce Wayne," Rachel said softly.

_"No, Rachel come on I know you're his friend and I know Scarlett had a fling with him…"_

"Harvey trust me, Bruce's penthouse is now the safest place in this city."

_"Then you go straight there. Call Scarlett and make sure she gets down there, too. Don't tell anyone where you are going and I'll find you there. I love you."_

"Love you, too," Rachel said, before she hung up.

Looking around at all the other police officers, Rachel stood and grabbed her things. As she pulled on her coat, she took her cell phone out again and dialed Scarlett's number.

"She's going to love this," Rachel muttered.

* * *

Upon receiving the call from Rachel, Scarlett ignored her pride and agreed to meet at Bruce Wayne's penthouse. She arrived first and made her way into the bright lobby, pausing to say a brief greeting to the man behind the desk. He looked at her knowingly and Scarlett mused that he probably thought she was another of Bruce's one night stands. Stepping into the waiting elevator, Scarlett pushed the button for the penthouse floor and watched the doors close and the numbers began to climb.

After a minute, the doors slid open revealing the penthouse. It was dark and Scarlett shuddered when she looked over at the window she had been thrown out of a few days before. It had been replaced and looked as if it was never ruined. Taking a few steps into the dark, Scarlett looked around to see if anyone was there. Dropping her bag and coat by the couch, she sat down to wait for Rachel. As she sat in silence, Scarlett reached up into her hair and pulled her hair tie out, letting her hair down into waves.

"Scarlett," a voice called.

Turning towards the voice, Scarlett smiled when she saw Alfred, dressed in a black apron. He looked as if he had just been cleaning when she arrived. She stood from the couch and gave the older man a hug. The elevator gave another ping, signaling someone was on their way up.

"What are you doing here, Miss?"

"Harvey. He told Rachel and I to come here. Apparently, this is the safest place to be. Will Bruce mind if we are here?"

"I'm sure Master Wayne will be alright with you both being here."

Scarlett nodded and pulled out of the hug. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rachel walking towards them, dressed in her crème blouse and tight black skirt with black pumps. The same outfit she wore from the funeral procession earlier today. Rachel put her bag and coat next to Scarlett's things and embraced her friend tightly. Alfred cleared his throat and said, "Can I get you both anything to drink."

"Water would be nice," Scarlett said.

Alfred nodded and began to make his way to the kitchen. Rachel suddenly let go of Scarlett and said, "Don't be silly, Alfred. You don't have to do it alone. I'll come help you."

"Ms. Dawes, it's no trouble to get a bottle of water."

"It's fine. I'll bring some water back for you, Scarlett. Stay here and watch the room."

"Will do," Scarlett said, giving a faux salute.

As Rachel made sure her friend sat back down, she turned to Alfred and said, "Bruce is on his way up. I got on before him."

Alfred gave Rachel a knowing smile and the two of them walked into the kitchen to give the estranged couple some alone time. On the couch, Scarlett fiddled with her fingers before she sighed and put her feet up on the glass table in front of her. She watched the night sky go by and Scarlett closed her eyes tightly. A few seconds passed until she heard someone say, "You know, that table could break."

Scarlett's eyes snapped open and she shot to her feet. She nearly knocked the table over in her haste and she cursed inwardly. Turning back to the sound, her eyes narrowed when she saw Bruce come out of the darkness to stand behind the couch. He was dressed in a dark suit and his hazel eyes were boring into her blue green eyes. Looking down at the couch, Scarlett said, "Harvey told us to come here. Safest place in the city, Rachel told him."

"Rachel's here?"

"Yes, she's in the kitchen with Alfred. Getting me a bottle of water but now I see what she was doing."

Bruce smirked and said, "And what is that?"

"Leaving me in a room, alone, with you. I'm surprised Emily's not in on this."

"Emily would be in on this, wouldn't she," Bruce said.

Scarlett gave a small smile before she said, "Were you there today? When Jim was shot?"

Bruce nodded and Scarlett sat back down on the couch. He then came and stood a few feet away from her. He didn't sit and Scarlett looked up at him.

"He saved me, remember? When he carried me out of Arkham."

"I know. I was there," Bruce said, giving a small smile.

"I almost died that night. If it wasn't for the both of you, I might have."

"What are you trying to say?"

Scarlett hesitated before she said, "I'm trying to say Thank You. I'll never get to say that to him but I can say it to you."

"I told you; you don't ever have to thank me."

Sighing, Scarlett stood from the couch and said, "Yes, I do. I don't care if you want to hear it but I need to say it. There are so many people I need to thank. I need to say Thank You to Harvey for informing Rachel and I that we're next."

"What do you mean, next," Bruce said, walking closer to Scarlett.

"You didn't know?"

Bruce shook his head before he stopped in front of her. Scarlett looked up and said, "The Joker. Rachel and I are next on his hit list. Harvey told me that one of the men from today had on a nametag. The nametag said Rachel Falcone."

Covering her eyes with her hand, Scarlett dunked her head and tried to hold the tears in. Bruce then reached out and took her hand away from her face and held it in his grasp. Scarlett looked up at him and said, "What are you doing?"

"Remember, when we broke up, what you said?"

Scarlett nodded and Bruce continued. "You said that we would be together if the day came when Gotham no longer needed me and that I was finished..."

"Bruce, we already had this conversation at the fundraiser."

"I know. But I just need to know that if…"

He then let go of her hand and Scarlett said, "Bruce, please don't make me the one hope for your normal life."

"Did you mean it?"

Scarlett smiled sadly, and said, "Yes."

Scarlett watched as his hand came up and he began to caress the side of her face before he put his hand behind her head. Scarlett closed her eyes as her face moved closer to his and he kissed her. Softly at first but then it grew into something deeper, causing Scarlett to begin to walk backwards. Bruce followed her lead and soon enough, Scarlett's back was pressed against the staircase. One of her hands was one his chest, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt, while the other was on the back of his neck. The billionaire had one hand behind her head, while the other was around Scarlett's waist, pulling her shirt from her skirt.

As Scarlett slipped her hand onto his bare chest, Bruce's hand began to slink up her ribs and towards the buttons of her shirt. Before he could get the buttons open, someone cleared their throat loudly. Bruce immediately looked towards the sound and Scarlett did the same. It was Rachel, with an amused look across her face. Scarlett felt her face redden and she began to tuck her shirt back in as Bruce buttoned up his shirt.

"If you two wanted to be alone so bad, the bedroom is right upstairs," Rachel deadpanned.

"Its fine, Rachel," Scarlett said, slinking away from Bruce.

As she began to walk towards the stairs, Bruce grabbed her arm and said, "What's wrong?"

"This is wrong," Scarlett said, yanking her arm from his grasp.

She then quickly ran up the stairs and out of Rachel and Bruce's sight. Bruce leaned up against the staircase as Rachel came to his side and said, "Harvey called. Said, Batman's going to turn himself in."

"I have no choice," Bruce muttered.

"You honestly think that's gonna keep The Joker from killing people?"

"Maybe not but I have enough blood on my hands," Bruce said, walking away from his friend and standing in front of the couch.

"I see now what I'd have to become to stop men like him."

Rachel crossed her arms and said, "Bruce, think about what you're doing. Gotham needs you."

"I know but I need something more," Bruce said as he began to walk towards the staircase and up to his bedroom. As he did, Rachel followed him and when she reached him, she grabbed his arm and said, "Bruce?"

He turned to her and waited. Rachel shook her head and let go of his arm before she said, "If you turn yourself in, they're not going to let you be with her."

* * *

**Nothing much to say except don't forget to review. I don't have alot of time to write more. Like I said: Class. If you've got any questions let me know. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just own Scarlett. **

**Thanks once again to everyone who is reviewing so far. Like I've said many times, I'm glad you like it. Not much to say except for my feet itch like crazy. I was sitting on the porch drinking wine with my mother and we got bitten on the feet by mosquitos. We both ran like hell into our house to escape any more itching. **

**So, I am going to go slather anti itch cream on my feet. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The next morning, Scarlett awoke to an empty bed. The last thing she remembered was feeling Bruce wrap his arm around her and she had burrowed against the warm body. Groaning at the unwanted sunlight, Scarlett reached out to fumble for her cell phone, which was beeping. Bringing it in front of her face, Scarlett's eyes widened at the message on her Blackberry. In big bold letters, was a message from Harvey, stating "PRESS CONFERENCE 10:00 AM."

"Shit! I cannot believe he's telling me now."

Throwing her legs over the side of Bruce's bed, Scarlett shoved her feet into the black pumps at the foot of the small table. In her haste, she managed to knock into the small bedside table and one of the drawers slid open. Cursing, Scarlett moved to slide it back in but something caught her eye. Reaching into the drawer, she pulled out a small black ring box. Chewing the inside of her mouth, Scarlett looked around to make sure no one was watching. She then opened the small box and her eyes fell upon a large emerald diamond engagement ring. Scarlett's mouth formed a small "O" shape before she carefully took the ring from the box and studyed it. It looked to be about 5 to 6 carots and her curiosity got the best of her. She slipped the ring on her ring finger and realized that it was a perfect fit.

Swallowing down dread, Scarlett began to take the ring back off but to her annoyance, it would not budge. Scarlett stuck her finger in her mouth and tried to get it off with her teeth. It still would not budge. Cursing, Scarlett closed the ring box and shoved it back into the drawer. She was stuck wearing a gift for one of Bruce's playdates. She sat up from the bed and quickly walked to the mirror. Knowing she didn't have time to change out of the red fitted blouse and her black pencil skirt, Scarlett quickly did an inspection of her face. Her makeup looked tolerable and her hair was still in light curls from the day before. Grabbing her purse and black trench coat, she ran to the stairs and all but sprinted down them. Alfred was near the bottom of the stairs and when he saw her running down, he said, "Good Morning, Ms. Falcone. Ms. Dawes is still asleep but would you like anything?"

"No but thank you, Alfred. Harvey's has a press conference at ten and I need to be there. I cannot believe he didn't tell me before now."

"I know. Master Wayne is going to go today."

"What? Why?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"No," Scarlett said, pulling her trench coat on.

"He's turning himself in. Revealing to Gotham that he is Batman."

Clutching her purse tightly, Scarlett said, "Why would he do that?"

The butler looked her straight in the eyes and didn't speak. Alfred saw realization come to her eyes and watched as Scarlett nodded curtly before she said, "Tell Rachel to watch the news when she gets up. She wouldn't want to miss Bruce turn himself in."

Swallowing down more words of distaste, Scarlett wrapped her arms around the butler and said, "Goodbye Alfred."

"Goodbye Scarlett."

He then let go of her and Scarlett turned and walked to the elevator. Once she was inside and on her way down, Alfred turned towards the kitchen and watched as Rachel walked out, her arms crossed and a sad look on her face. Pushing her hair behind one ear, Rachel said, "Bruce didn't tell her, did he?"

"Didn't have the heart to."

"Then I was right," Rachel said, walking towards the TV.

"About what, Rachel?"

"That if Bruce turns himself in, he'll never be with Scarlett."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the local courthouse, Scarlett had arrived not a moment too soon. She had been ushered in to where the press conference was being held and stood to the right of a podium, where Harvey was going to stand. She had taken her coat off and was looking around the room. There was press, cops, and some city folk sitting and standing along the wall. However, the one person her eyes kept drifting to was Bruce, who was standing off to the side. Scarlett didn't have time to say a word to him because Harvey had entered the room.

Various media outlets began shouting, "Mr. Dent? Harvey Dent, what have you called this press conference for?" and Scarlett glared at them all as her boss came to her side at the podium and said, "Where's Rachel?"

"Safe at Bruce Wayne's penthouse. Hopefully she'll stay there."

"She might not. After what I'm about to do."

"What," Scarlett said, giving him an incredulous look.

Harvey simply smiled at her before he turned to the crowd before him and motioned for them to quiet down. They did and Harvey nodded to Scarlett, who nodded back before taking her seat behind him. As she did, her eyes glanced over to Bruce, who was giving Harvey a look of determination. Scarlett hoped he wouldn't go through with what he was planning but she wouldn't be surprised if he did.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming. I've called this press conference for two reasons. Firstly, to assure the citizens of Gotham that everything that can be done over The Joker killings is being done. Secondly, is that the Batman has offered to turn himself in. But, first, let's consider the situation. Should we give into this terrorists demands? Do we really think that he's gonna…"

"You would rather protect an outlaw vigilante than the lives of citizens," a female reporter, interrupted.

"The Batman is an outlaw. But that's not why we're demanding he turn himself in. We're doing it because we're scared. We've been happy to let the Batman clean up our streets for us until now."

"Things are worse than ever," a man shouted out.

"Yes, they are. But the night is darkest just before the dawn. I promise you, the dawn is coming. One day, the Batman will have to answer for the laws he's broken but to us. Not to this madman," Harvey said.

"NO MORE DEAD COPS!"

"HE SHOULD TURN HIMSELF IN!"

The crowds began to agree with each other and began to shout for Batman to come forward. Harvey turned back to Scarlett and she gave him a weak smile. He then turned back to the crowd and said, "So be it. Take the Batman into custody."

Behind Harvey, Scarlett pinched the bridge of her nose and waited for what would arguably be the biggest shock Gotham was about to witness. Shifting her head away from Harvey, Scarlett looked over to Bruce, who was staring straight back at her. She watched as he took a step forward. Before she could stop her body from moving, Scarlett stood from her chair and gave him a pleading glance. As Bruce took another step, Scarlett's view was blocked by Harvey. She walked past him and her eyes searched for Bruce. She watched him glance around the room before Scarlett heard, "I am the Batman."

Feeling her jaw drop, Scarlett whirled around to face Harvey and said, "What?"

Harvey turned to her and gave her a small smile as two cops came up to cuff him. She reached out and grabbed his upper arm, to pull him to her. Leaning into his ear, she said, "You and I both know you are not Batman."

Before Harvey could say a word, the cops pulled him away and led him down from the podium. Scarlett was left standing where she had started the press conference. Alone and facing press and the citizens of Gotham. Turning to the people behind her, she said, "Not a word about this to anyone. I'll handle this later."

She then quickly walked down the stairs, grabbed her coat and purse, and began to walk past assorted people. She saw Bruce standing a few feet away and Scarlett nudged her way past everyone. He deserved to hear a piece of her mind. Some press members began to ask her questions and she replied with, "No comment." As she finally reached Bruce, Scarlett grabbed his hand and pulled him into a secluded location of the courthouse, where no one could see or hear them.

"What were you and Harvey thinking," Scarlett bellowed, once they were out of ear shot.

Bruce stayed silent and it angered the woman in front of him even more.

"You let an innocent man take the fall for you. God, you know what, forgot what Harvey was thinking. You should have just turned yourself in. Would have made things a hell of a lot easier on me."

She turned away from him and walked slowly towards the glass windows in front of her.

"I cannot believe Harvey called this press conference today. I should have known you were conspiring with him. I just didn't know how far he would take this or that you would even think about turning yourself in. How stupid are you? And Harvey for that matter because now, the whole city thinks he's Batman."

Turning back to Bruce, Scarlett's eyes narrowed when she saw him without expression.

"Do you think this is fair? What about Rachel? He is her fiancé and I'm his assistant. Do you know how many damn lies I'm going to have to come up with now? Oh my God, I need a cigarette and a…"

She didn't finish her sentence before Bruce grabbed her forearms and slammed her against the wall. He then leaned down to her face and put his hand on her mouth. As Scarlett reached up to remove his hand, she watched his eyes fall on the large ring that was on her finger. He gave her a small smirk before he said, "I see you found it."

"Found your latest playdates' gift," Scarlett muttered.

"It was not for a playdates. If you had not have left, I would have gotten the chance to properly give that to you."

Feeling a surge of energy, Scarlett pushed him back and said, "Stop dwelling on the past and focus on the now. Do you think by not turning yourself in, that it solves the situation?"

Pushing her back against the wall, Bruce said, "Sometimes you need to learn when to shut up."

Before Scarlett could say anything back, Bruce continued. "Do you want to know why I was going to turn myself in?"

"Yes, please tell me why!"

"You. I was trying to protect you from anymore harm."

"I am not your girlfriend anymore. You don't need to protect me. I work for Harvey."

"I still love you."

"Then you need to let me go," Scarlett hissed.

"Harvey can be the symbol of hope I can never be. I told you that the night The Joker threw you out a window."

"What about Rachel," Scarlett muttered.

"Harvey is trying to protect her. Just like I was going to do for you. I was going to turn myself in. I never expected Harvey to do this."

"Well, then where does that leave you?"

"What do you mean," Bruce said, raising a brow.

"You better have an idea on how to get him out of this. I can't get him out of jail by myself."

"I already know what I have to do."

Pulling her body away from Bruce, Scarlett said, "Good. Better be fast."

She than began to walk down the hallway, pulling her trench coat on. Bruce watched her go and said, "Where are you going."

"Down to the jail. Rachel is on her way there and she's just about as angry as I am."

Scarlett continued down the hallway and Bruce watched her go. He never thought that it might be the last time he saw her.

* * *

An hour later, Scarlett finally reached the jail. Traffic had been horrible and upon entering, she was ushered to where they kept convicts. As one of the cops led her down to Harvey's cell, she saw him sit up and say, "Rachel?"

Turning around to look behind her, Scarlett saw Rachel racing down the hall. She stopped by Scarlett and hissed, "What is going on?"

"Bruce didn't turn himself, obviously," Scarlett whispered back.

The cop then opened Harvey's cell and hoisted him up from the bench he was sitting on. He was still cuffed and Rachel said, "What are you doing?"

"They're transferring me to central holding. This is The Joker's chance and when he attacks, Batman will take him down."

"What? Are you kidding me," Scarlett said.

"I wish," Harvey said, as the guard led him out of the cell.

The two women flanked him on both sides and Scarlett said, "As your assistant, I insist you rethink what you are doing."

"Listen to me, this is too dangerous. He's using you as bait. He doesn't even know if he can get The Joker. He's been fooled, so far," Rachel said.

"How do you know what he's thinking," Harvey replied, as they began to walk down stairs that were outside the jail.

"I just do, that's all," Rachel sputtered.

As they were led to a security van, members of the staff began to clap and say small words of encouragement to him. Rachel grabbed on to Harvey's arm before they put him in the van and said, "Anyway, Harvey this isn't just about you. What about all the people who are depending on you to clean the city up? And to do it honorably and…"

Harvey turned and cut Rachel off with a kiss. Scarlett looked towards a few of the men and they all had a mirrored expression. One of being uncomfortable with the display of affection.

"Oh, get over it," Scarlett said.

As Harvey pulled away, Rachel said, "Harvey, tell everyone the truth."

"Heads, I go through with it; tails, I don't," Harvey said, pulling out his coin.

"This is your life. You can't just leave something like that up to chance," Scarlett said.

Harvey flipped the coin with a smile on his face and it landed in Rachel's outstretched hands.

"I'm not."

The door then slammed shut and the truck began to move away. As it did, Rachel looked down at the coin and turned both sides around before she turned back to Scarlett.

"He makes his own luck."

"Ladies," a female voice said.

Scarlett and Rachel turned to see Detective Anna Ramirez standing by a cop car. She had a warm smile on her face and she said, "Mr. Dent requested I take you both back home. Is that alright?"

"I suppose so," Rachel said.

Scarlett nodded in agreement and the two women climbed into the back of the squad car. Ramirez climbed back into the driver's seat and waited till the area cleared and it was just the three of them. Rachel looked around and said, "Why did you wait until everyone was gone?"

Ramirez turned back to them and said, "I'm sorry. For what I'm about to do."

Scarlett didn't have time to ask any questions and the last thing she saw was Ramirez pull a stun gun from her jacket and point it at her arm before turning it on Rachel as well.

* * *

Commissioner Jim Gordon walked slowly from an examination room and towards a white door that led into an interrogation room. He couldn't believe what had happened in the course of an hour. He had come back from the dead, Harvey Dent had been cleared of the charges of being Batman, he had saved the real Batman and they had captured The Joker. Fixing his glasses, he opened the door and walked into the dark room. Only one light was on and there, at a table, sat The Joker.

"Evening, Commissioner," The Joker drawled, mockingly.

Gordon didn't say a word as he sat down across from the madman. He then looked The Joker straight in the eye and said, "Harvey Dent never made it home."

"Of course not."

"What have you done with him?"

"Me? I was right here," The Joker said innocently, showing his handcuffed hands. "Who did you leave him with, hm? Your people? Assuming, of course, that they are still your people…and not Maroni's."

The Joker then leaned forward and said, "Does it depress you, Commissioner, to know just how alone you really are? Does it make you feel responsible for Harvey Dent's current predicament?"

"Where is he?"

"What's the time?"

"What difference does that make," Gordon said.

"Well, depending on the time, he may be in one place, or several."

Gordon shook his head before he leaned forward and uncuffed The Joker. He then got up and said, "If we're gonna play games, I'm gonna need a cup of coffee."

As Gordon began to walk away, the madman behind him said, in a sarcastic tone. "Ah, the "good cop, bad cop" routine?"

"Not exactly."

Gordon then opened the door and closed it just as quick. The lights suddenly turned on, to reveal Batman standing behind The Joker. The madman didn't see it coming as his head smashed into the table. When he looked back up, he saw Batman standing in front of him. The Joker rubbed his head, comically and said, "Never start with the head, the victim gets all fuzzy. He can't feel the next…"

Batman cut him off by smashing The Joker's knuckles with his fist. The Joker made a face, to comically register the pain.

"See?"

"You wanted me? Here I am," Batman said, taking the seat under him.

"I wanted to see what you'd do. And you didn't disappoint. You let 5 people die. Then you let Dent take your place. Even to a guy like me, that's cold."

"Where's Dent," Batman growled.

"Those mob fools want you gone so they can get back to the way things were. But I know the truth. There's no going back. You've changed things…forever."

"Then why'd you wanna kill me?"

The Joker began to laugh hysterically before he said, "I don't…I don't wanna kill you! What would I do without you? Go back to ripping off mob dealers? No. No…no. You…you complete me."

"You're garbage who kills for money."

"Don't talk like one of them, you're not! Even if you'd like to be. To them, you're just a freak–like me! They need you right now. When they don't…they'll cast you out. Like a leper."

The Joker than leaned closer to Batman and said, "See, their morals, their code: it's a bad joke. They're dropped at the first sign of trouble. They're only as good as the world allows them to be. I'll show you. When the chips are down, these, uh…civilized people, they'll eat each other. See, I'm not a monster; I'm just ahead of the curve."

Suddenly, Batman grabbed The Joker and dragged him across the table.

"Where's Dent?"

"You have all these rules, and you think they'll save you," The Joker wheezed.

Batman then picked the lighter man up and slammed The Joker against the glass wall. On the other side, Gordon and a few other cops cringed. Gordon watched the two men in front of him and said, "He's in control."

"I have one rule," Batman said.

"Oh, then that's the rule you'll have to break to know the truth."

"Which is?"

"The only sensible way to live in this world is without rules. And tonight you're gonna break your one rule."

"I'm considering it," Batman said, tightening his grip on The Joker.

"Well, there's only minutes left. So you're gonna have to play my little game if you want to save one of them."

"Them," Batman said.

"You know, for a while there, I thought you really were Dent. The way you threw yourself after Faclone's daughter…"

At the realization that The Joker had gotten a hold of Scarlett, Batman flew into a fit of rage. He flipped The Joker onto the table and grabbed the chair Gordon had been sitting in. He dragged it across the room and wedged the chair against the door handle so no one else could get in. On the other side of the room, Gordon began to run towards the interrogation room door before Batman did more harm to The Joker.

"Look at you go," The Joker sputtered, laughing. He then pulled himself up and cracked his neck.

"Does Harvey and his little bunny know about you and his little assistant?"

Batman picked the madman up and smashed The Joker's head against the glass window. The Joker fell down onto the floor, laughing hysterically.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"Killing is making a choice…," The Joker said, taking on a dull tone.

Batman then punched The Joker in the face before he yelled, "WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"You choose between one life or the other. Your friend the District Attorney and his blushing bride to be. Or his beautiful assistant, who is named after the color of blood."

Batman punched him in the face again as The Joker laughed harder and more hysterical through all of it. Clenching his fists, Batman looked down at the man on the floor as he rolled over and said, "You have nothing–nothing to threaten me with, nothing to do with all your strength."

Becoming more angry by the second, Batman reached down and picked The Joker up by his shirt. The Joker's smile suddenly vanished and he said, "Don't worry, I'm gonna tell you where they are. All three of 'em. And that's the point: you'll have to choose between Gotham's white knight and his bunny or the love of your life. He's at 250 52nd Street. And the women are at…Avenue X at Cicero."

Having what he needed, Batman threw The Joker back to the ground and stormed out of the interrogation room. Upon opening the door, he breezed past Gordon, who said, "Which one of them are you going after?"

"Scarlett and Rachel!"

As he watched the dark knight storm out of the area and out to the Batpod, Gordon turned to his men and shouted, "We'll get Dent! We're going to 250 52nd Street!"

* * *

**The Joker has Scarlett. It's safe to say that some of you knew that was coming. If you didn't, sorry. What happens in the movie will happen but will Scarlett receive the same fate? You'll find out in the next chapter. **

**Don't forget to review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Scarlett. If I owned anything else, I would be rolling in cash. 500 million and counting for TDK. **

**Well, we're halfway through the story and I've got the whole story pretty much finished. I think I might do something with The Prestige next. I know that there is no category for it so it will probably have to go in the MM part. **

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who is reviewing so far. I really thank you for it. **

* * *

"Scarlett? Scarlett, wake up."

Looking at her friend, who was lying motionless on the ground, Rachel bit her lip and felt tears come to eyes. She glanced around the room one more time to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She was still tied to a chair and there were thousands of oil drums set up all around her and Scarlett. But for some reason, Scarlett was not tied up at all. Perhaps who ever had tied them up had an ounce of good left in their being, Rachel thought. Still, Scarlett had taken the brunt of the stun gun and had been knocked out for sometime. Looking back towards the ticking clock and phone in front of her, Rachel began to scream for help.

"Hello? Can anybody hear me? HELLO!'

Suddenly a voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Rachel?"

It was Harvey. Rachel felt a surge of joy in her stomach and she shouted, "Harvey? Oh Harvey, thank god. Are you ok?"

"I'm alright. I'm in a warehouse. They've got me wired to these oil drums."

"I am, too. Harvey, Scarlett is with me."

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine, I think. Whoever did this to us didn't tie her and she's just lying here."

"Try and wake her up."

"Ok," Rachel said.

She then looked down and managed to move her foot so she could nudge Scarlett once more. From the floor, she saw Scarlett begin to move and she lifted her head up from the ground and said, "What…where am I?"

"Scarlett, are you alright?"

Pulling her body into a sitting position, Scarlett looked up at Rachel with glazed eyes and said, "Where are we?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm tied to a chair and we have five minutes remaining on that clock."

Scarlett turned back around and her eyes widened when she saw the red numbers ticking. She turned back to Rachel and said, "I'm getting us out of here."

"What about Harvey?"

"What?"

Motioning towards the device in front of her, Rachel said, "Harvey, she's awake."

Scarlett turned towards the clock once again and her heart sank when she heard his voice come from the other end.

"Scarlett? Thank God. Listen to me; see if you can get Rachel out of the restraints."

Getting to her feet, Scarlett kicked her shoes off and got behind Rachel. The ropes were tied tightly but Scarlett began to pull on them anyway. As she worked on the ropes, Rachel turned back to the clock and said, "Listen, we don't have a lot of time. He told me that only one of us was going to make it. And that they were gonna let our friends choose."

On the phone, Rachel heard Harvey take a deep breath before he said, "Ok, Rachel. It's going to be ok. They're coming for the both of you."

"Alright, I'll help you. Just talk to me. Talk me through what's going on with you. Can you find something…anything sharp to cut your restraints off?"

Behind Rachel, Scarlett began to panic. The ropes wouldn't budge on Rachel's hands. She had successfully gotten the rope around her feet off but was having trouble with the ropes binding her hands. She heard Rachel's voice suddenly go a bit higher when she had no reply back from Harvey. Scarlett only heard grunting and then something sounded like it toppled over.

"Harvey? What's happening?"

There was no response and Rachel turned back to Scarlett and said, "How's it going?"

"I can't get the rope around your hands off. Maybe I can somehow break the chair so you can get out."

Rachel nodded before she turned back to the phone and saw the numbers getting closer to zero.

Swallowing down fear, she said, "Harvey, just talk to me for one second."

There was silence from the other end. Nothing except a few coughs. She felt Scarlett working on the roped on her hands and she winced at the burning. She knew it was hopeless and that this had been planned. Rachel closed her eyes, knowing what she was going to ask Scarlett to do would seal her fate. Turning her head, Rachel said, "Scarlett, can you do something for me?"

Scarlett came around the other side and said, "Just hang on, Rachel. I'm going to get you out of here."

"We don't have time. The longer you try and get me out, the less of a chance we both have."

"What do you want me to do then," Scarlett said, hanging her head.

"I want you to get out of here. Go and get help. The cops or Batman have to be on the way. You need to go outside and wave them down. So they know that we're here."

"I can't do that. I'm staying with you," Scarlett said.

"No, I need you to do this. If I die, Bruce could live with it. Harvey couldn't. But if you die, Bruce could never live with himself. Gotham needs Batman. Gotham needs a hero."

"What about Harvey? You said he can't live without you."

"This is why I trust you. I trust you to go get help. Please, do this for me."

"I can't," Scarlett whispered.

"Yes, you can. You need to do this for me."

"No, Rachel. I am not going to leave you here."

Grabbing Rachel's upper arm, Scarlett leaned down next to her and said, "I will not leave you here to die."

"I was wrong about you," Rachel said.

"What?"

Smiling at her friend, Rachel said, "I was wrong about you. I thought you were just some rich girl who decided to marry into the Wayne family. I thought, when you came to work for Harvey, that you were just trying to get back at him. Conflicting stories in the papers. I shouldn't have trusted those rags."

"Rachel, it's ok. I'm not..."

"Scarlett, listen to me. If you get out of here, I want you to take Bruce back. He needs someone to be with him. You can be the one good thing he has. All the other bimbos have tried to be you and try to make him forget. But they can't and I saw more protection in Bruce's eyes at the fundraiser when The Joker had his hands all over you. Now, please, go."

In spite of what she knew was right, Scarlett then turned and ran towards the door. She knew she didn't have a lot of time and when she got to the door, Scarlett opened it and turned back to Rachel. The brunette was smiling at her, sadly and Scarlett said, "I'm coming back for you. I promise."

Scarlett then turned and began to run down the dark hallway. She didn't exactly know where to go but she knew Rachel was depending on her and she would not let her friend die. Running through the dark corridor, she saw a flight of stairs to her right and she sprinted down them. Her feet were being cut up on broken glass and rocks but Scarlett ignored the pain. As she reached the bottom floor, Scarlett saw that all of the glass windows were covered.

Sucking down a sob, Scarlett began to hobble towards the door that was located on the end of the hallway. Her feet were bleeding badly and she had rope burn on her hands from trying to help Rachel. As she got closer to the door, Scarlett heard sirens and saw flashing lights coming towards where she was. Giving it all her energy, Scarlett finally reached the door. But it was locked.

"Oh, come on. Not now," Scarlett moaned.

She then began to pound her body against the door, willing it to open. Her blouse had begun to rip at the sleeves and her black pencil skirt already had a long gash down the side. As she kept hitting the door with all her strength, up above her, Rachel heard her friend screaming and pounding on something. Feeling tears run down her face, Rachel watched the numbers tick down to forty seconds. Knowing that Harvey didn't have a lot of time left, Rachel said, "Harvey, just in case, I wanna tell you something, ok?"

"Don't think like that Rachel. Scarlett's going to bring back help."

"I know she is but I don't want her to. I don't wanna live without you and I do have an answer for you. And my answer is yes."

Down below, Scarlett had found a large metal bar and was hitting it as hard as she could against the door. She hit it as many times as she could muster. Ignoring the pain in her feet, Scarlett finally got the wooden door open and she fell down the stone stairs, the metal bar in her hand. She looked up to see Jim Gordon running towards her. Ignoring the joy of seeing that Gordon was alive, she quickly got to her feet and yelled, "Gordon! Gordon, help us!"

Jim quickly ran to the young girl, who had found in a similar situation months ago and began to drag her away from the building. As she did, cops ran past the both of them and into the building. Gordon was still shouting orders and as Scarlett watched the cops enter the warehouse, a surge of hope washed over her. Until, suddenly, the building exploded and burst into flames. Gordon and Scarlett both turned and the young girl suddenly tried to run from Gordon's arms. Gordon held her arms back as she screamed, "Rachel! Rachel, no, she's still in there! Rachel!"

Holding onto her as tight as he could, Gordon shouted to a few of his men to go surve the damage. In his arms, Scarlett stopped struggling and Gordon held onto her tightly, as she sank to the ground. Scarlett's sobs echoed throughout the area and Gordon quickly wrapped his arms around her and he felt her tears soak his shirt. The remainder of the cops stared up at the building as firefighters began to put the flames out. One of the cops came up to Gordon and said, "Sir. Batman got Harvey Dent out alive but…"

"But?"

"His face. It was badly burnt when the building exploded. He's on his way to the hospital now."

Gordon stood from the ground, his arms still wrapped around the sobbing woman in his arms. "The Joker planned to be caught."

He then turned back to the building and closed his eyes. They hadn't made it on time. They had saved Scarlett Falcone but lost Rachel Dawes. He then turned away from the demolished warehouse and walked a few feet away to a squad car. He opened the door and set Scarlett inside. He watched her curl up on the seat and continue to cry. Gordon put his coat over her, turned to a cop and said, "Watch her. Make sure she does not do anything rash. I'll send the medic over to wrap her feet."

The male cop nodded as Gordon closed the door and walked back to the scene. There was rubble everywhere and he began to walk through to examine the scene. As he walked through the rubble, Gordon stumbled across a pair of burned shoes. Knowing Scarlett had not been wearing shoes, he assumed they were hers. He also found a burnt phone, a jacket and other random pieces that had been left in the abandoned warehouse. However, there was no sign of Rachel Dawes' body. Gordon didn't know how long he was in the rubble but when he turned back around, he saw Batman standing across from him, looking out over the warehouse rubble.

"Dent?"

"He's safe," Batman said.

Gordon nodded and walked over to him. As he stopped in front of the taller man, he said, "I'm sorry. We couldn't get to…"

Batman simply turned away and began to migrate his way through the rubble. Gordon watched him for a moment before he walked out of the mess and over to an open ambulance. He saw Scarlett sitting inside, with his coat on. Her arms were barely visible but she looked warm and that was all that mattered. He stopped in front of her and said, "Did they patch your feet up?"

Scarlett nodded, holding her feet up, which were encased in white gauze. Her face was red and she had black tear tracks down her face. Gordon looked out over the scene before he turned back to her and said, "Batman is here. Searching through the rubble. He got Dent out alive but there was a cost."

Without a word, Scarlett stood and slowly hopped down from the ambulance. She took Gordon's hand and said, "This is not your fault. It's The Joker's. That sick bastard put us into this mess and I promised her I would bring back help and I…I couldn't."

Gordon quickly gave her another hug before she fell apart again. He then led her through the squad cars and cops to bring her in the rubble, and Scarlett didn't even notice when Gordon picked her up so she would not injure her feet. As they stopped in front of the rubble, Scarlett saw dawn was forming and she saw Batman kneeling down and his hand was clasped around something. She broke away from Gordon and began to walk gingerly through the heat and water. Scarlett ignored the looks from the other cops and finally came to a stop behind him. Batman was holding Harvey's coin in his hand and his hand was shaking. She then reached out and put her hand on his shoulder.

Batman stiffened and he stood up. He then turned and laid eyes upon Scarlett. She was covered in soot and her feet were bandaged up. She also had Gordon's coat around her body. He could have done many things but he settled for saying, "You're alive."

Scarlett nodded before she leaned forward and laid her head against his armor. Batman wrapped one arm around her and breathed in the scent of her hair. As they stood silently, Gordon looked around at other officers. They were all giving Batman and Scarlett perplexed looks and Gordon said, "Back to work. All of you."

As the cops hurried back to their investigation, Scarlett looked up at Batman and said, "Can we please go home? I can't be here right now."

He nodded before picking her up from the ground and walking through the rubble once more.

* * *

**She lived. I really did think about "killing" her and then bring her back during the final scene of movie. Say that she was in "hiding." But, I'm pretty sure that you guys would give me hell. After my last story and having her always being kidnapped, I figured the girl needed a break. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Scarlett. **

**First off, let me just say how sorry I am. College life has been kicking my rear and I haven't had the time for anything except school. Things are finally calming down and I have it all under control. Now that I am able to balance school and life outside of it, I figured I would come out from my cave and update this story. I've pretty much finished it and I hope some of you are still around. **

**Without further adu from me, here's the next chapter. **

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"New mode of transportation," Batman grumbled.

"What about the warehouse?

"Gordon can handle it."

Turning away from the destroyed warehouse behind them, Scarlett leaned her head back against the strong armor of Batman's suit. He had left the scene of the crime quickly and was taking Scarlett to the motorcycle around the corner to take her back to the penthouse. As he approached the bike, Batman shifted Scarlett in his arms so that she would be able to get on safely. Scarlett wasn't in the mood for joking or even talking so when he set her down on the bike, she didn't protest. He quickly climbed onto the seat in front of her and said, "Hold on."

Scarlett placed her arms around Batman's waist and rested her head against his back. Batman fired up the bike and without another thought, the bike took off, roaring away from the alley and onto the street, where it weaved in and out of traffic. Scarlett held on to him tightly and kept her eyes closed. She figured they must be quite a sight, considering she was still in Gordon's coat and her feet were all wrapped in gauze. The ride back to the penthouse was short and when they pulled up behind the building, Batman stopped in front of Emily and Alberto. Alfred had informed them of what had happened.

"Is she alright," Alberto said, lifting his sister from the bike.

"She'll be fine," the masked man replied, watching as Emily stroked her friend's hair.

"Rachel, is she…"

"Yes," Batman responded, looking up at Emily.

Alberto nodded before holding his sister closer to him. Turning to Emily, he said, "We better get her inside. When will you be…"

He had turned back to Batman but he had already left, the motorcycle leaving a trail of smoke behind him. Beside him, Emily bit the inside of her cheek before she said, "Let's get her up to the penthouse."

Alberto nodded and both turned towards the back door of the building and Emily opened the heavy glass door quickly. Alberto held the glass with his back as Emily went in first and he followed. Bruce had given the back door keys to Alberto and the couple was to take Scarlett up to the penthouse to make sure she stayed there. As they waited for the elevator, Emily whispered, "Do you think she's going to be ok?"

"I don't know," Alberto said, looking down at Scarlett's vacant face.

The elevator pinged, breaking the silence and the couple quickly boarded the elevator. The doors clamped shut and Alberto watched the numbers as they climbed to the top floor. Soon enough, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. As the penthouse was revealed to them, Alfred came walking towards them and said, "He wants her to put up in his bed. Anything she needs is to be given to her."

"I don't think she'll be needing much," Emily whispered.

"Sleep perhaps, Ms. Charles."

"I just want to take a shower. Wash the grime off and maybe get this stupid ring off," Scarlett murmured, getting down from her brother's arms.

She shuffled past the old butler and gave him a small smile as she flashed him the ring on her finger, before heading towards the stairs. As Scarlett began to walk up, she took Gordon's coat from her shoulders and hung it over the staircase. The three individuals watched her continue to climb the stairs before Emily said, "I'm going to go keep her company. Alfred, is it alright if we stay here tonight? I hope we are not intruding."

"Of course you both are welcome. Master Wayne would want Scarlett to have both of your company."

Emily nodded before she turned and headed towards the stairs, leaving the two men alone. Alberto glanced around the penthouse quietly before Alfred said, "Care for a drink?"

"You have no idea," Alberto said, breaking out into a grin.

Alfred smiled before leading the younger man to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, up in the bedroom, Emily had caught Scarlett in the midst of undressing and she said, "I'm sorry. I'll wait down stairs till you're ready."

"It's fine, Emily. Could you maybe find me some of his clothing. To sleep in?"

"Sure. I'll lay them out on the bed for when you get out."

"Thanks," Scarlett said, before she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Running a hand through her tussled red hair, Emily turned to Bruce's bureau and opened the top drawer. She searched through the drawer quickly before pulling out a pair of black sweatpants and a blue t-shirt. She held them up to one of the windows and said, "These are going to drown her."

Turning back towards the bed, Emily set the clothing down carefully before she turned on the bedside table light and noticed a letter sitting on the table. She reached towards it but pulled back like a hot poker had stung her. Emily knew she shouldn't open the letter that had Bruce's name scrawled on the front. However, curiosity got the best of her and looking between the bathroom and the staircase, Emily snatched up the letter and opened it quickly. She took the small piece of paper out and unfolded it, reading quietly to herself.

_"Dear Bruce, I need to be honest and clear about something. For some time now, I've been wondering exactly what to say to you about our past relationship and the one that you and Scarlett had. I realized now that she can give you what I never could. She can give you hope that is still some good left in the world. I see more love in your eyes for her than when you ever snuck a glance at me. I know there was never a chance for us to be together. I'm going to tell you something I should have told you the night of the fundraiser. I'm going to marry Harvey Dent. I love him and want to spend the rest of my life with him. When Scarlett told you that if Gotham no longer needed Batman you both could be together, she meant it. She will wait for you and I want you both to be happy. I don't know if the day will come when you no longer need Batman but I hope it does. And if it does, Scarlett will be there, more than I ever could be. I'm sorry for whatever pain I may have caused you years ago. I just want you to remember: If you ever loose your faith in me, please keep your faith in people. Love, now and always, Rachel."_

Swallowing down tears, Emily quickly put the note back inside the envelope and stood from the bed to run down to the kitchen. Taking the steps two at a time, Emily finally reached the main floor and quickly ran towards the kitchen. As quick as she could in a pair of high heeled boots. Pushing open the kitchen door, she laid eyes upon her boyfriend drinking whisky from a tumbler. Alberto quickly put his drink down and said, "Is she alright? Are you alright?"

Pursing her lips, Emily laid the letter down in front of Alberto. He reached forward and opened the letter quickly, skimming it with his eyes. As he read through it, Alberto stood from his seat and came to stand next to his girlfriend. As he put his arm around her, Emily said, "I found it on Bruce's bedside table. It's from Rachel."

Alberto nodded before setting the letter back down on the marble table and said, "Has Scarlett seen this?"

"No. I read it while she was in the shower. I assume that's where she still is."

"I'll give this to Alfred first thing. He'll know what to do with it."

Suddenly, a small voice echoed throughout the penthouse. Alberto's ears perked up and he said, "It's Scarlett."

Emily yanked her hand from Alberto's and turned to run back to Scarlett. "I'll take care of it," she yelped.

Running quickly back up the staircase, Emily managed to take her shoes off and throw them next to the closet at the top of the staircase, As she reached the top, she saw Scarlett sitting crossed legged on the bed, picking at a thread in the blue shirt. It was hanging off one of her shoulder's and her damp hair hung in her face. Emily quickly walked to the bed and kneeled down in front of Scarlett.

"Are you alright?"

"Could you stay with me. For a while."

"Of course. Until Bruce comes back," Emily said.

Scarlett nodded before laying down against one of the pillows and hugging her knees to her chest. Emily stood from the tile floor and sat on the bed behind Scarlett. Her friend reached over and grabbed Emily's hand tightly, almost as if she needed human contact. Leaning back against the headboard, Emily closed her eyes, only expecting to fall asleep for maybe twenty minutes. However, when her eyes opened, she was being lifted up off the bed by Alberto. As he made his way towards the stairs, he said, "Wayne is going to be here in ten minutes."

Emily yawned and replied, "Where are we going."

"Guest room. Alfred set it up for us already."

As Emily leaned her head back to Alberto's chest, he glanced back at his sleeping sister once more before descending the stairs.

* * *

As dawn broke over Gotham City, Bruce slipped back into the penthouse without being seen. The ride up in the private elevator was long and when the lift stopped, he watched as the doors slowly opened, revealing his home. Not bothering to change out of his suit, Bruce took the cowl from his head and dropped it on the floor. He then made his way towards the staircase and began to climb slowly, hoping that Scarlett was still there. When he reached the top of the staircase, he saw her still form, fast asleep on the bed and he walked closer to her. She was curled in a fetal position and her hair hung in her face. Bruce gently brushed the hair away before he turned and walked back towards the stairs.

He didn't see Scarlett's eyes pop open and her legs swing over the side of the bed to follow him, quietly. Picking up the waist band of the pants, Scarlett's bare feet silently descended the staircase in time to see Alfred walk by with a breakfast tray. A small white letter was sitting off to the side next to the orange juice and Scarlett wondered what it was for. Grimacing at her stomach rumbling louder than the Tumbler, she silently walked through the shadows and stopped behind the couch a few feet away. Bruce was sitting with his back to her, still dressed in the Bat suit. Alfred had stopped next to Bruce and set the tray down on the glass table.

"I prepared a little breakfast."

Bruce stayed silent and continued to stare straight ahead.

"Very well, then," Alfred muttered.

"Alfred…"

"Yes, Master Wayne? "

Bruce turned to look up at Alfred and said, "Did I bring this on them? I was meant to inspire good. Not...madness. Not...Death."

"You have inspired good. But you spat in the faces of Gotham's Criminals and you think there might be some casualties? Things were always gonna get worse before they got better," Alfred replied.

"But Rachel, Alfred...and Scarlett."

"Rachel believed in what you stood for. Scarlett will continue to believe in you and what we stand for. Gotham needs you."

"No, Gotham needs its true hero...and I let that murdering psychopath blow him half to hell," Bruce said, beginning to choke up.

"Which is why, for now, they're gonna have to make do with you.," Alfred said softly, handing the cowl back to Bruce.

"She told me that if I turned myself in, I would never be with Scarlett, Alfred. Dent doesn't know that Scarlett was saved. Part of me wants Dent to never know that she is alive and that she was in the same building as Rachel."

Scarlett watched as Alfred silently grabbed the small letter from the tray and put it behind his back. She had no idea what it was but Scarlett assumed it was from Rachel. She watched as the old man began to walk off but Bruce had noticed his butler take the letter from the tray.

"What's that?"

"It can wait," Alfred said, turning towards the kitchen.

"That bandit in the forest in Burma, did you catch him?"

"Yes."

"How?," Bruce pressed.

"We burned the forest down."

Alfred then silently continued his walk back to the kitchen, not bothering to see that Scarlett had been standing off to the side. She had heard the whole conversation. Turning back to Bruce, she watched as he looked down at the cowl before throwing it across the room, where it slid across the floor. He put his head into his hands and Scarlett quickly walked to his side, [utting her small hand on his shoulder. Bruce tensed up for a moment before he turned to look up at her. She glanced back down at him and followed his eyes as he stood from the chair. He reached his hand out to her and Scarlett took it as he pulled her into his arms. They stood silently for a few minutes before Scarlett pulled away and said, "Let's get you up to bed. You need to sleep."

As Bruce began to slowly walk towards the stairs, Scarlett turned to where he had thrown his cowl and quickly walked over to pick it up. She bent over and picked up the cowl before turning and following Bruce up the staircase. He was walking in silence and hadn't spoken to her yet but Scarlett had a feeling he wouldn't. As he walked into the spacious bedroom, Scarlett followed only to catch him in the midst of taking the suit off. Blushing, she turned her back and said, "I'll wait in the bathroom."

Before Bruce could protest, he saw her whiz by him, grab a bag that was sitting by the door and quickly enter the bathroom, shutting the door. Shaking his head, Bruce walked over to his bureau and grabbed out a pair of black sweatpants. He changed into them before falling back onto the bed and closing his eyes tightly. Sleep would have overtaken him but the bathroom door soon opened and Scarlett remerged, dressed in jeans, black heeled boots and a green top.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm hungry and I'm not tired anymore. Besides, you need to rest. Alone."

She then grabbed a leather jacket that was sitting across the bed but Bruce leaned forward and grabbed her wrist. Her eyes shot up and a frown was set upon her face. Bruce looked like he had been run over by a train. His eyes had bags underneath them and his face was weary. She knew what he had been through in the last 12 hours.

"What do you want from me," Scarlett muttered.

"Just stay."

"I can't."

"I'll stay at least 5 inches away from you," Bruce said.

Thinking it over and knowing it wouldn't hurt, Scarlett said, "Fine."

Bruce nodded before letting go of her wrist and moving over to the left side of the spacious bed. Scarlett shifted her body so that she could lie comfortably on the right side of the bed on her back. Bruce turned onto his right side so his back was facing her and she watched as he made himself comfortable. Rolling her eyes, Scarlett closed her eyelids tightly and attempted to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who favorited me while I was gone or to anyone who commented. Leave me a review if you would like to. No force, I just want to know if you like it. **

**:D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Scarlett. And any made up family members. **

**Nothing much to report. College has been sucking the life out of me, as it does for most 1st year students. But there's 2 chapters left so we're almost there! I just am awaiting the Public Enemies trailer, TBH. Depp and Bale. Nothing better. **

* * *

An hour later, Scarlett opened her eyes to an empty bed. Bruce had vacated his spot and she heard him conversing with Alfred down stairs. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Scarlett stood and walked towards the staircase. The TV was on full blast and Scarlett heard the voice of Mike Engle drifting through the penthouse. As she looked down the flight of stairs, she saw Bruce leaning forward to watch the TV as Alfred stood behind him. Emily and Alberto had already left since the guest room door was open with the bed made. As she made her way down the flight, both men looked up at her.

"What's going on," Scarlett said.

"The Joker. He's threatening to blow up a hospital if Coleman Reese is not killed within the hour."

"Coleman Reese? Don't you work with him?"

"I do," Bruce said.

"Weasel of a human being," Alfred retorted.

"Why do you say that?"

"Coleman was going to blackmail Bruce using Lucius Fox's design's for the Tumbler."

"How did he find out," Scarlett questioned, walking toward the two male's.

"Don't know," Alfred replied.

"Well, in regards to turning this weasel in, it'll do no good. The Joker will do it if Coleman Reese is killed or not. He has no limits."

"How do you know," Alfred said.

"I'm living proof. The Joker said Batman would only save one of us but he was planning for all three of us to die. Harvey and I are still here but one of us should be dead along with…"

Scarlett stopped short of saying Rachel's name. She still couldn't think about her friend's death. Alfred gave her a small nod as Bruce turned the TV off.

"I'm going after him," Bruce said, standing up.

"In broad daylight," Scarlett said.

"No, I cannot go out in the bat suit. I'll have to go as Bruce Wayne."

He then turned and began to make his way towards the elevator shaft. As the metal doors slid open, Alfred looked over at Scarlett and inclined his head for her to come along as he began to follow Bruce. She came forward quickly as Alfred stopped in front of the elevator and said, "Will you be wanting the bat pod, Sir?"

"In the middle of the day, Alfred? Not very subtle."

"The Lamborghini, then?"

Bruce gave a smile and before the elevator doors closed, he said, "Take care of her."

Scarlett gave a huff and said, "Much more subtle my ass and I can take care of myself. No offence, Alfred."

"None taken, Miss."

Turning back towards the stairs, Scarlett made her way towards them and ran up the glass stairs quickly. Upon arriving back up in the bedroom, she grabbed her leather jacket before heading back down the stairs. Alfred was sitting on one of the couches and when she stopped in front of him, he said, "Do you need anything, Scarlett?"

"Transportation," Scarlett replied, with a grin on her face.

"I think I have just the thing," Alfred said, standing from the couch with a smile.

He quickly walked towards the kitchen as Scarlett walked to the elevator as fast as her boots would carry her. Pressing the button for down, she waited for the lift to get back up to the penthouse level. As the doors slid open, she saw Alfred walk back out of the kitchen and he threw her a set of keys. She noticed they were not for a car. Taking his black trenchcoat from the coat hanger, Alfred stopped by her side.

"Does Bruce have a scooter," Scarlett joked.

"You might say that," Alfred said, boarding the elevator.

Scarlett smirked before she stepped inside and pressed the button for the garage. The ride took about a minute and when they reached the ground level, the doors slid open and Scarlett's mouth dropped at the 5 cars parked neatly in a row. Alfred exited as Scarlett gaped in awe and he smiled at her astonishment. "Come along."

Walking out of the elevator, Scarlett followed Alfred past all the cars until he stopped in front of a red motorcycle. The one Bruce had been riding the day of the Mayor's assassination attempt. Giving a laugh of disbelief, she said, "You can't be serious, can you?"

"You told me once that you knew how to ride."

"I can but this is probably Bruce's most prized possession."

"I highly doubt that," Alfred said.

Knowing what the older man meant, Scarlett leaned forward and grabbed the sleek, black helmet from the handles. She shoved it on her head before she turned to Alfred and said, "How do I look?"

"You might want to put your hair up."

Scarlett nodded before taking the helmet off and putting her hair into a messy bun. She then pulled the helmet back on and swung her leg over the bike. As she started the bike, Alfred stepped away and said, "There is an earpiece inside. I have to go down to the hideout but I'll be connected to both of you. You'll know where to go."

"Got it. But, don't tell Bruce. He's got enough going on."

"Safe secrets, Scarlett."

Scarlett gave a smile before pushing the helmet's visor down and revving the bike up. Putting her foot on the gas, Scarlett maneuvered her body so she could exit the garage. With a kick of her foot, the motorcycle took off, leaving Alfred behind. Shaking his head, Alfred walked towards the car and said, "He's going to harangue her for this one."

* * *

The motorcycle was fast and Scarlett was taken aback by how much she remembered from her lessons. Her father had taught her when she was younger and Alberto and Mario always took her out biking with them. Since then, she had a fascination with the speed of the bikes. Inside the motorcycle helmet, Scarlett heard a small voice say, "Are you there, Miss?"

"I can hear you loud and clear," Scarlett yelled over the wind.

"Good. Now you know where he's headed. I'm surprised you haven't caught up with him."

"I see him up ahead."

Squinting, Scarlett looked towards the familiar Lamborghini and smiled when she realized it was him. It must have been the new model, since she never remembered him having it during their time together. Swerving in between a black Mustang, she said, "Should I stay behind him or try to get in front of him?"

"Stay behind him. Now, you'll be able to hear our conversation just try not to talk. When I need to converse with you, I'll silence Master Wayne."

"Someone ought to," Scarlett replied.

Staying at the speed she was at, Scarlett stayed two cars away from Bruce as he weaved in and out of traffic. The man was fast; she had to give him that. She followed him all the way to Wayne Enterprises, where she assumed Coleman Reese was. She also knew that he was most likely in Gordon's custody. As Bruce began to slow down, Scarlett did as well, careful to stay behind him. As they both rounded the corner, gunshots hang out and Scarlett blanched as a man was taken down.

Inside, she saw Reese in Gordon's custody. It seemed like people were taking the Joker's message to heart. Groaning, she looked back in front of her and saw Bruce beginning to speed up. Clutching the handles, Scarlett sped up as well but maintained a safe enough distance. Bruce and Alfred's voices kept ringing through her helmet and she found it quite annoying but she had no idea how to turn it off. So she concentrated on the road. Following Bruce down a side street, she stopped the bike as he came to a stop in front of an alley. All of a sudden he sped up again. Scarlett revved back up and followed him back onto the open streets.

He was following a black SUV closely and from what Alfred was saying, there was a police man inside whose wife was in the hospital. The hospital was going to be blown up and the young man might try to kill Reese to stop it from happening. Bruce told Alfred to message Gordon as he continued to tail the SUV. Scarlett continued behind him at a steady rate as her heart dropped into her chest, realizing Harvey was also in the hospital. He didn't know that she was still alive.

As the light up ahead turned red, the Lamborghini came to a stop. Scarlett was one car behind him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a black truck with a man inside it. He had a grim look on his face and he was eying the SUV that held Coleman and Gordon. Up ahead, she heard Bruce rev up his engine and as the light turned green, the SUV moved forward. As it moved through the light, the black truck slammed on the gas and headed for the SUV. In a split second, Scarlett watched as Bruce drove forward and took the impact meant for the SUV.

Slapping the handles of the motorcycle in frustration, Scarlett yelled into the earpiece, "That dumbass took the hit!"

"He was planning on it, Miss."

Revving the bike up, Scarlett slowly maneuvered over to the crash and stopped by Bruce's door. He looked up from the airbag, his hair a mess and said, "Can I help you?"

Taking the helmet from her head, Scarlett said, "I usually need the help. Not you."

"You look at home on that."

Giving her a small smile, Bruce leaned back into his seat and Scarlett turned the motorcycle off. She put the kickstand down and hopped off. The truck had hit the Lamborghini on the passenger side, so she was able to open Bruce's door. Bruce exited the car quickly and said, "I'm oblivious and weak."

Before she had a chance to respond, Bruce, more or less, fell into her arms. Grunting under his weight, she helped him away from the scene and over to the other side of the car. The man in the black car was arrested by the officers and Gordon came around the side of the SUV. Slumping down onto the hood of the ruined car, Bruce wrapped an arm around Scarlett's waist.

"Watch your hands."

"Play along," Bruce retorted.

Biting her lip, Scarlett stuck a smile on her face as Gordon came up to the two of them. He smiled upon seeing Scarlett and said, "Are you ok? Thank God you were not in the car."

"Yes. My feet are healing and I'm in good spirits, considering the outcome."

Gordon nodded before he turned to Bruce and said, "That was very brave thing you did, Mr. Wayne."

"What? Trying to catch the light," Bruce said, rubbing his neck nonchalantly.

"You weren't protecting the van?"

"Why? Who's in it," Bruce said, craning to look over at the SUV.

Scarlett turned her head and saw Coleman Reese being helped from the car. He looked over to the Lamborghini and he froze when he saw Bruce Wayne sitting on the car. Scarlett frowned at Reese before she turned back to Bruce and said, "What's a matter with him?"

"He knows about my nightlife, remember."

"Oh."

"You think I should go to a hospital," Bruce said, turning back to Gordon.

"You don't watch a lot of television do you, Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce smiled before a large boom sounded throughout the area. Knowing it was the hospital, Scarlett stood from the hood of the car and walked next to Gordon. Bruce turned to the inside of his car and retrived his cell phone. He needed to call Alfred.

"South East," Gordon whispered. He looked down to Scarlett who kept her eyes straight ahead. He knew she was thinking about Harvey Dent.

"It's Gotham General," Scarlett said.

"Did you clear the building," Gordon said into his walkie.

Gordon excused himself from Scarlett's side and she turned back towards the ruined car. Turning back to Bruce, she saw him being helped over to an ambulance. He was protesting against the officers and he glanced back to Scarlett. He pointed at her and said, "I'm not going anywhere without my girlfriend."

Rolling her eyes, Scarlett quickly walked towards Bruce and the paramedics. As she neared the ambulance, a yellow school bus drove by with some of the people from the hospital inside. The officers ordered cars to move aside and the people in the street quickly made their way to the sidewalk. One of the paramedics pulled Scarlett out of the way of the bus and she looked at the people inside, hoping Harvey was on one of the buses. As she looked up at the last window, Scarlett saw the smiling face of the Joker staring back. He was still alive.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who keeps reviewing. I've made the decision to keep this in the Batman Begins section b/c I guess you can loose alot if you move your story. Anyway, leave a review if you would like. **

**Also, I think my next story may be The Prestige. However, there's no catagory for it. Therefore; it might go in the random movies section. Ugh, such is life. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I only own Scarlett. The rest belongs to the Nolan. **

**I know no one likes excuses; therefore, I won't make any. This is the last chapter of this story and I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

* * *

The ride back to the penthouse was quiet. Scarlett and Bruce sat in the back of the town car quietly as Alfred weaved in and out of the traffic down the streets of Gotham. Scarlett spent the majority of the ride staring out the window, thinking about Harvey. His body was missing and the Joker was once again on the loose. He probably knew she was alive and Scarlett's worst fear was that he was going to come after her. She was meant to die in that warehouse along with Rachel. Glancing over to Bruce, she caught his gaze and she glanced back out the window.

"He's going to come for me," she muttered.

"What, miss," Alfred said from the front of the car.

"Nothing. I'm just talking to myself and thinking about Harvey. I hope he's alright."

"Gordon will find him," Bruce said.

Looking back over to Bruce, Scarlett said, "I hope so."

As he watched Scarlett turn away and continue to stare out the window, he leaned forward and said, "I'm going after him tonight. This cannot continue."

"What about Dent, Master Wayne ? She seems genuinely concerned about him."

"He was her boss. Of course she does."

Bruce leaned back into his seat as the car pulled into the underground garage. As the car stopped, Scarlett pushed her door open and shut it just as quick. As she headed towards the elevator, Bruce and Alfred followed at a slower pace. As she waited for her companions to catch up, the pocket of her jeans began to vibrate. It was her Blackberry. Digging into her pocket, Scarlett pulled out the phone and looked at who was calling. It was Harvey.

Pressing the button to talk, she said, "Harvey? Harvey, are you there?"

Bruce and Alfred heard the panic in her voice as they boarded the elevator. Scarlett took the phone from her ear and studied the screen. Harvey 's number was there and it was still connected. Putting the phone back to her ear, she said, "This isn't funny. Who is this?"

"Scarlett?"

" Harvey," Scarlett said, her voice cracking.

"You're alive? How are you alive?"

"I got out of the building in time and I…"

"Did you get help like you said you would," Harvey replied, his voice dropping dangerously low.

Biting her lip and looking up at Bruce and Alfred, she said, " Harvey, you know what happened. I tried but Gordon and his men arrived too late."

"You promised her that you would bring help back for her."

"I did…"

"A lot of good that did for Rachel. She trusted you, Scarlett."

"She knew that she had a 50/50 chance, Harvey. Same as I or you."

"It really doesn't matter now. She's gone and you're still here. You should have stayed in that building with her. Then I wouldn't be the only person in pain."

" Harvey, you are not the only person hurting right now. Just tell me where you are," Scarlett protested, as the elevator doors opened to Bruce's penthouse.

"Not now. Wait till tonight."

"Why? Where will you be?"

"Where my life ended."

The phone then clicked, signaling that Harvey had cut the connection. Feeling tears beginning to form in her eyes, Scarlett walked to the couch and sat down, lowering her head into her hands. Alfred took the seat next to her and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. Scarlett allowed her body to lean against Alfred's as she began to cry. Bruce watched the scene as anger swelled up in his chest. He did not like to see the people he loved in pain and he was going to end it all tonight.

Walking to the couch, Bruce kneeled down in front of Scarlett and took her hands in his larger ones. Alfred nodded before he stood and said, "I'll give you a moment with her while I get everything ready."

Bruce smiled at the older man as Alfred stood and made his way towards the entrance to where all of Batman's things were stored. Scarlett looked up at Bruce and said, "He wants to see me tonight. At the warehouse."

"You're not going to go."

Huffing, Scarlett said, "Don't you understand, Bruce? He blames me and Gordon for what happened to Rachel. You're not going to get involved in this. Your fight is with the Joker."

"I don't want you to do this."

"You can't stop me."

Standing from the couch, Scarlett slowly walked towards the window. The sky was beginning to darken and the sun was almost set. Bruce came and stood next to her and they both stood in silence. Looking up towards the bedroom and knowing it was time for him to leave, Bruce said, "I don't want you to leave but I know once you've made up your mind there's no stopping it."

"You know me far too well, Bruce."

She turned towards him and said, "What are you waiting for? He's got hostages and there's no time. You need to go."

Bruce nodded before he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Scarlett smiled at the gesture before she felt his warm hand leave hers. Watching him walk towards the staircase, Scarlett saw him whisper something to Alfred before he continued on his way. Alfred slowly walked over to her and said, "I'm guessing you need transportation."

Scarlett smiled before she nodded her head in approval. She followed Alfred to the kitchen and over to the wall of keys. The old butler grabbed a pair of silver keys from the hook and threw them to her outstretched hand.

"Thanks."

She then turned and walked out of the kitchen to head towards the elevator. Pressing the button for down, Scarlett turned when she heard footsteps approaching. It was Alfred and in his hand he was holding a white envelope. On the front of the envelope was Bruce's name and Scarlett knew it was in Rachel's handwriting.

"What is this," Scarlett asked as Alfred handed her the letter.

"A letter to Bruce from Rachel."

"I really shouldn't," Scarlett said.

"I know. I just wanted to you to know that Rachel knew what she was doing and that I know why you are doing this."

Scarlett nodded before handing the letter back to Alfred. The older man took it as Scarlett wrapped her arms around him suddenly in a tight hug. He hugged her back as she said, "Goodbye Alfred."

As she pulled away, he said, "Goodbye Scarlett."

As Alfred watched her go into the elevator, he watched the doors slide together and hoped that she wasn't going to her death.

* * *

The drive to the warehouse was long. All the streets were being patrolled by Gotham City Police and from what Scarlett had heard on the radio, the hostage situation had taken a turn for the worse. The Joker had put a bomb on two ferries. One held the people of Gotham and the other held prisoners from the Asylum. He was giving both boats till midnight to blow the other up. Checking the clock on the dashboard, Scarlett saw that it was 11:30 . The day had gone by fast.

Bruce had crashed the car at around 2:30 and they had been checked over for injuries for a good hour. The police asked them questions till 4:00 when Alfred had picked them both up. Bruce had to make a few stops and that had taken till 7:00 . The drive home took till 8:30 on a count of all the traffic. How it had become 11:30 so quickly was mind boggling to Scarlett. As she pressed down harder on the gas, Scarlett weaved the red Porsche in and out of traffic in order to make it to the warehouse. As she concentrated on the road, her phone began to ring.

Cursing, Scarlett put the Blackberry on speaker phone. It was an unidentified number. Hesitantly, she answered and said, "Hello?"

"Scarlett," a raspy voice replied.

"Bruce?"

"Gordon's on his way to the warehouse."

"What? Why?"

"Dent has his family and is holding them hostage."

"Where are you?"

"On my way."

"And the Joker," Scarlett said.

"The SWAT team has him in their custody."

The conversation ended as Bruce cut communication between the two. Scarlett ran her hand through her hair and took a deep breath as she stopped in front of the demolished warehouse. Caution tape was everywhere and as Scarlett leaned her head against the steering wheel, her eyes closed tightly as she tried to get the images of the warehouse burning leave her mind.

"_Ms. Falcone?" _

_Glancing up from scrolling through her text messages, Scarlett smiled as District Attorney Harvey Dent strolled over to where she was sitting. Standing quickly, she said, "Mr. Dent. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice." _

_Harvey smiled and said, "Ms. Charles, your friend, was quite persistent. She said you really needed a job." _

"_Well, besides having no real skills to find a job with, she's right." _

_Harvey extended his arm towards his office and said, "Shall we?" _

_Scarlett nodded before walking into Harvey's office and taking the seat across from him. She glanced around the office and noticed it was a bit messy and things were still sitting in boxes. The D.A. closed the door before he came to sit in front of Scarlett. Folding his hands on top of his desk, he said, "So, why did you leave Wayne Enterprises?" _

"_I just felt that I could no longer work there. Don't get me wrong, I loved the environment and the people I worked with but I felt it was time to move on." _

"_Really? Some people around here are under the impression it was because of you and Mr. Wayne's relationship." _

"_That has nothing to do with why I left," Scarlett retorted. _

"_Absolutely nothing?" _

"_No, of course not." _

_Harvey smirked and Scarlett fiddled with her bracelet before she murmured, "Is that really what people think?" _

"_Most people believe everything they read, Scarlett." _

"_Well, they shouldn't. If I believed half of what was said about me or my family in the press, I would be in the nut house." _

_Harvey gave her a warm smile before he stood and walked around the desk to take a seat next to her. _

"_Listen, Scarlett, I'm not here to judge what you did or why you left. It's not my business on what went on in your personal life. However, you seem like a good person and I would be happy to have you as my assistant." _

"_But you barely asked me any questions." _

"_Ms. Charles raved about you over the phone. I also received a letter of recommendation from Mr. Wayne himself." _

"_Really," Scarlett said._

"_The fact that you're a Falcone seals the deal for you as well. I can't have a mobster's daughter be mad at me." _

"_I'm nothing like my father, Harvey," Scarlett said smiling brightly. _

"_Great, then it's settled. Can you start next Monday?" _

"_Sure thing. Just tell me what time and what to bring?" _

"_9 AM sharp and here at the office. You'll get everything you need on Monday." _

_Scarlett nodded and stood as Harvey stood as well to shake her hand. "I hope you're ready for some sleepless nights, Scarlett." _

"_I can handle it. I promise." _

_As Harvey shook his head in agreement, the door to his office opened and he said, "Rachel, what a pleasant surprise. I was just welcoming Ms. Falcone as my assistant." _

_Turning towards the door, Scarlett finally laid eyes upon Bruce's childhood friend, Rachel Dawes. She had long brown hair and was an inch or two taller than Scarlett. Dressed in a suit jacket, blouse, pencil skirt and high heeled shoes, Rachel smiled at Scarlett and said, "Hello Scarlett. Pleasure to meet you."_

"Ms. Falcone?"

Snapping her eyes open, Scarlett looked to her left and saw Gordon tapping on her window. Wiping her clammy hands on her jeans, Scarlett opened the car door and said, "What are you doing here?"

"Dent. He has my family hostage inside."

"Harvey told me to come here later tonight," Scarlett replied.

Gordon nervously ran a hand across his face before he said, "Stay a couple feet behind me."

She gave a quick nod of her head before the two of them headed towards the warehouse. Gordon went in first as he held the door open for Scarlett. He walked a couple paces ahead of her while Scarlett tried to remain in the shadows. She recognized the building from when she had last been inside and the memories were still fresh.

"Dent," Gordon yelled.

Looking around nervously, Scarlett tried to keep her steps quiet as she remained a few feet away from Gordon. Suddenly, she saw three figures sitting up against a rafter and she watched as Gordon began to run over to his family. He ran past a rafter and Scarlett watched as a hand shot out and struck him with the butt of a gun. Holding back a gasp, Scarlett snuck behind a rafter and watched as Harvey stepped out from the darkness. His face had been hideously scarred and burned so badly that she barely recognized the man who had once been her boss.

"This is where they brought them, Gordon. After your men handed them over. This is where she died."

"I know. I was here, trying to save them."

"But you didn't."

"I couldn't," Gordon replied.

"Yes, you could have. If you had listened to me. If you stood up against corruption instead of doing your deal with the devil!"

"I was trying to fight the mob!"

Harvey pointed his gun at Gordon's face and said, "You wouldn't dare try to justify yourself if you knew what I lost. Have you ever had to listen to the person you love most tell you it's going to be alright? To tell them it's going to be ok when you know that it's not? Well, you're about to know what it feels like, Gordon. _Then_ you can look me in the eye and tell me you're sorry."

"You're not going to hurt my family," Gordon said.

"No, just the person you love most."

He then pointed the gun at Gordon's wife. "So, is it your wife?"

"Put the gun down Dent! Please," Gordon whispered.

Scarlett held back a gasp as Harvey moved the gun to Gordon's daughter.

"Please," Gordon said.

Harvey then put the gun to Gordon's son. Scarlett had half a brain to go and help Gordon's family, but Gordon had told her to stay out of Harvey's sight. She would, unless the occasion called for it.

"Goddamn it, will you STOP POINTING THE GUN AT MY FAMILY?!"

Harvey smiled at the boy and said, "We have a winner."

She watched as Harvey grabbed Gordon's terrified son and saw the desperation on the older man's face. Gordon's wife, Barbara, reached out for her son and screamed, "No! Jim, stop him, no!"

"Harvey? Harvey! I'm sorry! For everything! Please, don't hurt my son," Gordon pleaded.

Harvey seemed to consider it for a moment. He loosened his hold on Gordon's son and Scarlett watched as his face quickly changed when he heard police sirens. He rounded on Gordon, his eyes blazing.

"You brought your cops?!"

"All they know is this is a situation. They don't know who or what, they're just creating a perimeter."

"You think I want to escape from this?! There is no escape from this!"

"Don't do this Harvey," Scarlett said, stepping out from behind the rafter.

Harvey face turned to shock and he said, "And you. You promised Rachel that everything was going to be ok. That you would bring back help."

"I tried! Don't you understand. None of this is Gordon's fault. If you should be blaming anyone, blame me."

"You don't want to hurt the boy, Harvey."

Batman stepped from the shadows and Harvey turned to him, his eyes wild.

"It's not about what I want! It's about what's FAIR! You thought we could be decent men in an indecent time! But you were wrong. The world is cruel. And the only morality in a cruel world…is chance…unbiased, unprejudiced, fair. His son's got the same chance she had: 50/50," Harvey said, taking out his coin.

"What happened to Rachel wasn't chance. We decided to act. We three."

"Then why was it me who was the only one who lost everything?!"

"It wasn't," Batman whispered.

"The Joker chose ME!"

"Because you were the best of us. He wanted to prove that even someone as good as you could fall."

"And he was right," Harvey said, his grip tightening on Gordon's son.

"You're the one pointing the gun, Harvey. So point it at the people responsible."

"Fair enough. You first."

Harvey flipped his coin, while keeping a hand on the boy. Looking down, he smiled when he saw it had landed on "tails." He pointed his gun at Batman and shot him in the stomach. Scarlett covered her mouth to keep from screaming as Batman fell to the ground. Harvey then turned back to her.

"Your turn," Harvey said, pointing the gun at Scarlett.

He flipped the coin again, and it landed "heads" up. "You just keep getting lucky."

Harvey then pointed the gun at Gordon's son's head. Gordon now had tears running down his face and Scarlett tried, once more, to plead for his son's life.

"Harvey, please. Rachel's death was my fault. Pl-Please, don't punish the boy. Please punish me."

Harvey pushed the gun up to the boy's head and said, "I'm about to punish you both. Tell the boy it's going to be alright, Scarlett. Lie…like you lied to Rachel."

"It's going to be alright," Scarlett whispered, tears running down her face.

As Harvey flipped the coin, once more, a dark shadow whizzed past Scarlett, straight for Harvey and the boy. Batman had tackled Harvey over the side of the building before he can catch the coin. Scarlett stood up from her spot and ran towards the edge of the building, with Gordon on her heels. Barbara and her daughter both stood and ran after them. Scarlett fell to her knees and looked down. There was Batman hanging on to the ledge, his other hand holding on to Gordon's son. Down below, Scarlett saw Harvey's lifeless body.

Gordon quickly dropped to his knees beside Scarlett and they both leaned over the side, throwing their hands down. Batman pushed the boy up over the ledge and into Gordon and Scarlett's outstretched hands. Together, they pulled him up over the ledge and into Barbara's arms. She hugged her son tightly, as Gordon and Scarlett both reached back to help Batman. Scarlett leaned out farther than Gordon to reach the masked hero.

All of a sudden, Batman's hand slipped from the plank and Scarlett and Gordon watched as he crashed through several planks before he landed next to the unconscious Harvey. Gordon hauled Scarlett back over and as soon as he let go of her, she stood and ran towards the flight of stairs, and went down them as fast as she could. Gordon followed her, with his son right behind him.

"Daddy! Dad, is he going to be okay," Gordon's son asked.

Once she reached the outside of the parking garage, Scarlett ran towards Batman and Harvey. She dropped to her knees next to the masked man and tapped the only part of his face that was visible. His eyes opened slowly and focused in on her. Scarlett smiled and said, "You saved him."

The moment was short lived as Gordon and his son came up behind her. Gordon reached for his radio, to call for help, but Batman reached up and shook his head. Scarlett grabbed on to Batman's upper arm to help him.

"Thank you," Gordon said.

"You don't have to thank me," Batman said, as he laboriously got to his feet in obvious pain. Once he was standing, Scarlett let go of him.

"Yes I do."

The three of them looked down at Harvey's body on the ground. Scarlett hoped, that if there was a heaven, that Harvey was finally with Rachel.

"The Joker won. Harvey's prosecution, everything he fought for, undone. Every chance we had at fixing our city dies with Harvey's reputation. We bet it all on him. The Joker took the best of us and tore it down. People will lose hope," Gordon said.

"They won't. They must never know what he did," Scarlett muttered.

"Five dead, two of them cops. You can't sweep that up."

"But the Joker cannot win," Batman said, as he kneeled down next to Harvey, whose burnt left side was facing up.

"Gotham needs its true hero," he finished, turning Harvey's head so that his unmarred side faces up.

Gordon's eyes widened, as he immediately understood. "No."

"You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain," Batman said, quoting Harvey.

He then stood and turned to Scarlett and Gordon. "I can do those things because I'm not a hero, unlike Dent. I killed those people. That's what I can be."

"No, NO! You can't, you're not," Gordon said.

"I'm whatever Gotham needs me to be. Call it in," Batman replied, handing Gordon his radio.

"They'll hunt you."

"You'll hunt me. You'll condemn me, set the dogs on me. Because that's what needs to happen. Because sometimes the truth isn't good enough. Sometimes people deserve more. Sometimes people deserve to have their faith rewarded."

Without a glance to Scarlett or Gordon Batman turned on his heel and sprinted away, running from the scene. Scarlett watched him go and closed her eyes as she heard the sound of approaching police and their dogs.

"Batman? Batman," Gordon's son yelled, "Why is he running, Dad?"

"Because we have to chase him," Gordon replied.

"He didn't do anything wrong."

Gordon glanced over to Scarlett. She had been watching where Batman had run off and was watching the cops and dogs beginning to look for him. He watched her smile to herself and as she turned back to him, they shared a knowing glance.

"Because he's the hero that Gotham deserves, but not the one it needs right now. So we'll hunt him, because he can take it. Because he's not a hero. He's a silent guardian, a watchful protector…a Dark Knight."

* * *

**Well, I finished. Thanks to everyone who stuck it out with this story. I know I took alot of breaks from it but I never forgot about the ending and I knew that I had to finish it for you all. This is my last Batman story for a while and I want to focus my attention to another story that is sitting on the back burner. I want to try a story for _The Tudors. _If any of you have any interest, head on over there or keep me on alert. I can't say much but I will say it's going to follow the TV series and the character of Elizabeth Tudor, who was an actual sister of King Henry VIII but died at 3 years of age. Hopefully, I can get a chapter up in the next few weeks. **

**Thanks again! **


End file.
